Hogwarts-Love and blood
by SeleneCullen-Love
Summary: Selene Grey, una chica mitad vampira y mitad maga. Draco Malfoy, ex-mortifago y sangre pura. Dos seres distintos, pero con un mismo destino: el de estar juntos.
1. La misión

Caminaba por los corredores del vestíbulo, mientras miraba con indiferencia hacia la ventana. _Debiste ir a cazar antes de la reunión, _me regañe a mí misma. Mire una vez más hacia la puerta. Esta iba a ser mi primera reunión oficial y no sabía qué hacer. Mi padre dijo que era muy importante que yo estuviera ahí, aunque aún no tenía idea del porqué. Tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban, hasta que tuve de repente mi primo Shane estaba frente a mí con rostro preocupado.

-¿Aun no sabes para que te llamaron?-Pregunto. Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando hasta que me detuvo sonriente y dijo.-Oye si sigue así vas a terminar haciendo un agujero y dudo que tu padre Armand el gran rey de los vampiros le guste eso.

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la imponente figura de mi padre. Con los ojos fríos me hizo un gesto para que entrara junto con mi primo, pero no soltó palabra hasta que estuvimos sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos. Mire los semblantes serios de los miembros del consejo. _Esto no puede ser bueno, _me dije.

-Selene.-Empezó.-Debes estarte preguntando porque te trajimos a esta junta.-Asentí sin apartar los ojos de él.-Pues la respuesta es que llego la hora de que cumplas una misión fuera de este castillo.-Me sorprendí un poco ante esto.-Pero lo que debes saber es que la misión que tendrás que cumplir no es aquí en Transilvania.-En una fracción de segundo estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Habla en serio? ¿Salir de Transilvania?-Pregunte mientras tragaba saliva, nerviosa.-A duras penas me dejas salir del castillo para cazar y entrenar.

-Es cierto.-Dijo el, y por un momento percibí preocupación en sus ojos, en vez de esa frialdad que caracterizaba su persona.-Pero esto es muy importante.-Su máscara de frialdad regreso.-De lo que sabes es que nuestros mayores enemigos, aparte de los licántropos son los magos, ¿Verdad?-Asentí.-Pues en los últimos años un mago tenebroso aterrorizo a todo el mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort.-El nombre me sonó extraño pero no hice ningún comentario.-Eso fue hasta el año pasado, cuando Harry Potter lo derroto.-No pude evitar mostrar admiración hacia mi padre, que a pesar de todo conocía muy bien el mundo de los magos y los humanos normales.-Pero a pesar de todo hay muchos seguidores que siguen sueltos y me temo que muchos son vampiros.

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunte confundida. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Selene a pesar de nuestro odio hacia ellos, los vampiros siempre hemos tenido esas ansias por el poder. A muchos los chantajearon o sobornaron para que se doblegaran y cumplieran a las órdenes de los magos.

-¿Pero ya termino todo no?-Pregunte.-Al derrotar a ese mago todos debieron rendirse, incluso los de nuestra especie.

-Eso pensamos, pero resulta que no.-Dijo mi padre y pude percibir una chispa de ira en sus ojos.-Estuvimos averiguando, con muchas dificultades y peleas, lo que ha pasado después de la batalla final. Y al parecer muchos de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, tanto magos como vampiros, siguen sueltos y están tramando algo. Tal vez intenten revivirlo.

-¿Es eso posible?-Pregunte incrédula.-Pensé que no se había magia capaz de resucitar a los muertos.-Esto último lo dije con un poco de tristeza al pensar en mi mama.

-Ahí magia obscura más allá de lo que el mundo cree Selene.-Dijo uno de los consejeros con un tono misterioso. Me quede un momento callada, intentando darle sentido a toda esta información.

-¿Y la misión que debo cumplir tiene que ver con eso?-Deduje.

-Sí. Ahí una escuela de magia en Londres en donde hay magos que pertenecen a ese lado obscuro. Tu eres la única que puede infiltrarse ya que tienes la edad y además porque eres mitad maga.-Me quede callada recordando mi cuando mi padre me conto que no era solamente vampira, sino que la magia también estaba en mis venas.-Además es una oportunidad para que desarrolles tus poderes.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?-Pregunte con los ojos fijos en él.

-Si Selene, solo tú puedes hacerlo. Al ser vampira de nacimiento y maga tienes más poderes que los vampiros transformados; eres la única que puede estar en condiciones tanto mágicas como normales, como la exposición al sol. Ya tome la decisión mañana nos iremos a Londres y prepararemos todo para que puedas entrar al colegio de magia.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-Pregunte.

-Hogwarts.

-Pero ¿Qué hare para que no me identifiquen?-Pregunte.-Ellos se darán cuenta de quién soy cuando diga que mi apellido es Dracul.

-Ya había pensado en eso.-Dijo Armand.-Tomaras el apellido de tu madre, así ningún mago sospechara quien eres en realidad. Por lo que a partir de ahora eres Selene Grey.

Esto me sorprendió ya que nunca había escuchado el apellido de mi madre. Mi padre y yo casi nunca hablábamos de ella, ya que ese tema era muy doloroso para los dos.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me puedo ir?-Pregunte aparentando frialdad como mi padre.

-Sí, ve y empaca tus cosas. Shane ve con los demás y manda a que le lleven a Selene comida humana.-Lo mire extrañada.-Debes empezar a acostumbrarte a comer más cosas sólidas.-Nos estábamos levantando cuando interrumpió y dijo.-Aún faltan varias cosas por comentarte Lyna, pero eso ya lo sabrás cuando estemos en Inglaterra. Tenemos que averiguar que traman y destruir a esos ruines magos.

Termino de hablar y nos indicó que podíamos irnos. Cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras de camino a mi cuarto rete a mi primo a una carrera. Con una sonrisa acepto el desafío y salimos corriendo. Dado que él era más rápido que yo llego primero a mi cuarto, escalando por la torre. Cuando llegue le pegue en la cabeza diciendo:

-Eres un tramposo.-Él se burló.-Claro tú tienes la ventaja de ser cien por ciento vampiro.

-Oye eso no es mi culpa, pero tú puedes hacer magia.-Ante la mención de esa palabra un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, ya que era difícil aceptar una palabra que desde pequeña me enseñaron a odiar.-Tranquila prima. Piensa que esta experiencia va a ser muy buena. No decías todo el tiempo que estabas harta de que no podías nunca salir de los terrenos del castillo y que te sentías prisionera. Pues esta es tu oportunidad.-Me sonrió y me abrazo. Sabía que él tenía razón, y esta era la ocasión de salir al mundo sin la protección de mi padre.

-Lo sé, pero es que la verdad no me lo esperaba.

-Jajaja nadie se lo esperaba.-Dijo burlón.-Pero imagínate a ti aprendiendo sobre la magia, desarrollando tu lado mágico. Y aparte de eso tienes una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con gente de tu edad.

-¿A cuentos vampiros conoces que pasen tiempo con los de sus misma edad?, solo nos tienes entrenando y cuando salimos es para cazar. Las únicas personas que un vampiro ve es su presa, aunque lo bueno es que yo no soy de esas.

-Aún. No sé porque nunca has querido probar la sangre humana. Esa es la fuente de todos nuestros poderes. Tal vez no has terminado de desarrollar tu fuerza y velocidad porque no has intentado beber la sangre de las personas.

-Sabes lo que pienso de eso.-Dije seriamente.-No voy a ser sanguinaria. La sangre animal me mantiene fuerte, aparte de que yo puedo comer comida humana y ustedes no.

-Bueno te dejo que me tengo que ir a cazar, ahorita te suben la comida.-Dijo y salto por la ventana.

Observe como se reunía con los demás para iniciar la cacería. _Ojala pudiera ir con ellos para desestresarme, _pensé. Cogí una maleta y empecé a empacar mis cosas, meditando en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora y en la nueva vida que iba a tener.


	2. Callejón Diagon

Hacía tres semanas que habíamos llegado a Inglaterra y tenía que admitir que este país me generaba curiosidad. Pero lo malo era que no podía caminar libremente por las calles londinenses ya que, según mi padre, podía ponerme en peligro. Al principio tuve muchos enfrentamientos y peleas con mi padre, ya que al ser vampira tenía la suficiente capacidad de cuidarme por mi misma y gracias a mi entrenamiento estaba lista para defenderme ante cualquier ataque. Pero él no había escuchado mis objeciones, así que finalmente me toco resignarme pero con el alivio de que cuando fuera a cumplir mi misión tendría libertad total para investigar y ver parte del mundo mágico. Por ello la única vez que podía salir (a cazar), lo hacía con la compañía de mi padre Armand, Shane y algunos vampiros que pertenecían a la guardia real de la familia.

Una semana antes de la entrada al colegio mi papa llego con un sobre para mí. Por un segundo mire la carta extrañada, pero luego la cogí con avidez y la abrí. En ella decía:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y ****HECHICERÍA**

_Señorita Grey:_

_Es un placer informarle que ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, para cursar octavo. Tenemos informado que había estado en otro colegio en el extranjero. Anexado esta la lista del equipo y libros que necesitara para poder iniciar su estudio._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. La lechuza que confirme su asistencia debe ser enviada antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy Cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora._

Sentí una emoción que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y levante la vista hacia mi padre. El me miraba serio y frió como era habitual en él, pero note una pequeña chispa de orgullo en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Padre.-Dije.- ¿Cómo saben ellos exactamente dónde estoy y como me llamo?

-El día que llegamos le escribí una carta a la directora, informándole acerca de que habías llegado al país y que querías estudiar en Hogwarts.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para que creyeran la historia de que soy Selene Grey?-Pregunte interesada.

-Lo hice por medio de una carta que tu madre había escrito poco después de que tú nacieras.-Dijo y atisbe dolor en su semblante.

Volví mi vista a la carta, pero está a vez a examinando la lista de materiales, tratando de mitigar la añoranza y la tristeza que sentía. Me concentre en todo lo que me pedían. En mis estudios vampíricos había aprendido cosas elementales de los magos y lo que hacían, pero al ver todas esas cosas me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que me faltaban por aprender.

-¿Dónde conseguiré todo esto padre?-Pregunte.

-Tranquila te llevare a comprar las cosas mañana.

-Si señor.-Conteste.

Seguí organizando mis cosas, pero con la mente en la carta que me habían enviado. Cada vez me entraba más curiosidad acerca del colegio al cual iba a asistir. Recordaba muy poco las historias que mi madre me había contado de Hogwarts cuando era niña. La mejor noticia que ella pudo recibir antes de morir, era que yo había heredado la magia que ella poseía. Pero hasta ahora nunca se habían manifestado mis poderes de esta manera.

Desde que había llegado a Inglaterra me sentía diferente. Según mi primo era la magia acumulada en mi cuerpo, que trataba de salir. _Basta Selene, _me dije en mi fuero interno, _deja de pensar en eso._ Deje esos pensamientos a un lado y me reuní con mi primo en la sala, donde nos quedamos hasta que mi papa volvió con los guardaespaldas.

-Ya está todo listo para mañana.-Lo miramos intrigados y continuo.-Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir al banco de Gringotts, en donde se encuentra la bóveda que tu madre dejo para ti. Después compraremos todo lo que necesites.

-Papa, ¿Es muy importante la varita?-Pregunte.

-Es la forma como el mago hace magia. Sin ella no puede hacer nada. Ahí es donde tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos, ya que al desprenderse de ella se vuelven prácticamente inútiles.

-Tío, ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir con mi prima?-Pregunto Shane.

-No lo mejor es que no vayas. Te podrían descubrir fácilmente. Además te necesito para que realices tus propias misiones aquí en Londres.

-Si señor.-Contesto mi primo con resignación. Me levante, me despedí de mi familia y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Al entrar observe lo que en un tiempo había sido la recamara de mi madre. Las imágenes daban a entender que era la habitación de una adolescente. Me gustó mucho cuando la vi el día que llegue, ya que esta era la única casa que mi papa poseía aquí. Era una casa grande de tres pisos con un pequeño jardín. Todo estaba decorado de rojo y de dorado, lo cual me extraño bastante ya que en el castillo Drácula la habitación de mis padres tenían colores obscuros así como el resto del castillo. Pero lo más raro de todo era la imagen de un león en el cobertor de la cama de mi madre.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto me acosté. Esta era otra ventaja de ser una híbrida, podía dormir. No tanto como un humano pero por lo menos con unas tres o cuatro horas de sueño me recuperaba completamente. _Pobre mi papa y mi primo, ya que al ser vampiros puros no pueden dormir._ Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté y mire por la ventana. Aún estaba obscuro. Pase la vista de la ventana al reloj, donde decía que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Me levante completamente recuperada y me apresure a vestirme.

Escuche varias voces que provenían del comedor y baje. Encontré a mi padre hablando con los vampiros de la guardia acerca de lo que iban a hacer.

-Es crucial que se mantengan en la entrada o los magos podrían sospechar al ver a tantas personas.-Dijo y levanto la vista. Sabía que él ya estaba al tanto de mi presencia por mi olor y el leve sonido de mis pasos. Ese era el principal problema por el cual nunca me había podido fugar del castillo, por el oído y olfato de mi padre.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-Pregunte fingiendo desinterés.

-Si ya la guardia está completa.-Caí en cuenta de que no estaba Shane por ninguna parte, así que le pregunte a mi papa.-No te preocupes por el.-Dijo.-Él nos va a alcanzar luego, ya que tiene algo que hacer.

-Entonces lo mejor es que vayamos saliendo.-Resolví mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, pero uno de los guardias me detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?-Pregunto mi padre.-No hay necesidad de salir porque adónde vamos se llega por otra parte.-Dijo y me señalo la chimenea.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte acercándome a la chimenea.-Tu debes estar bromeando.-El negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y qué quieres? que me ponga a trepar por la chimenea para poder salir.-Dije con ironía.

-Claro que no, porque no podemos entrar a ese lugar por la puerta principal.-Cogió una maceta que tenía un polvo grisáceo. Por el olor me di cuenta que no era un polvo común.-Esto se llama polvos Flu. Sirve para transportarse de un lado a otro por medio de las chimeneas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar en ella, decir el lugar a donde vas y arrojarlos.

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque aprendí mucho de ellos.-Dijo mi padre con brusquedad.

-Muéstrame como se hace.-Le conteste del mismo modo.

Cogió un puñado de ese extraño polvo y se acercó a la chimenea. Me acerque para poder ver cada paso que el daba y poder imitarlo. Apenas estuvo adentro grito ¡CALLEJÓN DIAGON! Y unas llamas de color verde esmeralda aparecieron y se lo tragaron. Un minuto después ya no había rastro de mi padre.

Mire horrorizada el lugar donde hace un minuto estaba mi padre, pero al escuchar risas voltee hacia los guardaespaldas.

-¿A dónde se fue mi padre?-Pregunte con voz amenazante. Ellos dejaron de reírse y uno me contesto.

-En este momento debe estar en el Callejón Diagon princesa.

Ignore la última palabra ya que no me gustaba que me dijeran así, aun cuando fuera una princesa.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Pregunte. Ellos me señalaron la maceta y me acerque hasta ella. Cogí un puñado del extraño polvo y de forma vacilante entre en la chimenea.

-Ok aquí voy.-Dije.- ¡CALLEJÓN DIAGON!

Apenas solté los polvos sentí como si se hubiera abierto un hueco por la chimenea que me succionaba y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Lo siguiente que vi fueron muchas chimeneas pasando a gran velocidad, pero debido a mis ágiles ojos pude seguir todos los movimientos que se daban en ellas. Al final salí despedida de la última chimenea, y me topé con la mirada de mi padre.

-Tardaste mucho.-Me dijo severo. Le fruncí el ceño y me levante sacudiéndome el hollín que se había pegado a mi ropa. Luego mire a mí alrededor, era una tienda pequeña llena de artilugios extraños, pero por la ventana podía ver muchas personas pasando de un lado para otro, de forma apresurada.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunte mientras volvía a recorrer la tienda con mis ojos. Aquí y allá veía pedazos de animales, escobas rotas, frascos de cristal con ojos grandes y pequeños. Di un paso hacia la puerta del local, pero mi padre me detuvo.

-Escúchame Selene.-Dijo.-Cuando salgas de aquí te va a resultar muy difícil controlarte, así que quiero advertirte antes.-Lo mire extrañada pero el prosiguió.-Nunca has estado cerca de tantos humanos, por lo que el olor de su sangre tal vez te altere un poco y debes estar preparada.

Cuando termino supe a qué se refería, puede que yo no beba sangre humana pero sabía que el olor era mucho más fuerte que el de los animales. Trague saliva y dije:

-Tranquilo estoy bien, mejor salgamos y hagamos rápido lo que tenemos que hacer.-El asintió y abrió la puerta mientras miraba hacia todos los lados y luego me concedió el paso.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de local, sentí un fuerte ardor en mi garganta. La combinación de olores que había en el aire era tan fuerte que me había desorientado un momento, y tuve que agarrarme a la puerta para no caer. Era increíble la cantidad de esencias que podía haber en ese lugar, pero como mi padre dijo la que me pego más fuerte fue el de la sangre.

Mi nariz y mi garganta bailaban al son de tan exquisita fragancia, ambas pidiéndome a gritos que saciara esta necesidad. Mi padre me agarro y al verme abrió los ojos como platos.

-Selene contrólate, tu ojos han cambiado de color.-Dijo y me giro hasta que quede frente a un espejo. Mi boca quedo abierta al contemplar a la criatura que estaba frente. Los colmillos estaban afuera, los rasgos descontrolados y los ojos rojos y sedientos. Cerré los ojos un momento y me concentre en mitigar esa sensación y poco a poco fui recuperando la compostura. Volví a abrir los ojos y mi imagen ya estaba normal.

-Estoy bien.-Dije.

El me miro dubitativo y me hizo una señal para que empezara a caminar. Yo saque la lista de mi bolsillo y puse todos mis sentidos en el papel mientras mi padre me conducía por la calle. Después de un rato pude levantar la vista de la hoja y ante mi estaba un imponente edificio blanco que tenía un letrero en oro en la entrada, "GRINGOTTS"

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Pregunte sin dejar de admirar el edificio.

-Es el banco de los magos.-Dije mi padre de forma tajante. Entro por la gran puerta blanca y yo rápidamente me puse a su lado mientras unas pequeñas criaturas entraban y salían de pequeños cubículos. No se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes, eran de baja estatura, con cara afilada y ojos pequeños y saltones.

-Lo que vez Selene son duendes.-Dijo mi padre adelantándose a mi pregunta. Llego hasta uno de los duendes y dijo.-Estoy aquí para reclamar una cantidad de oro que fue retirada hace unos días de la bóveda 554.

El duende miro con desconfianza a mi padre, mientras revisaba un libro que tenía encima de la mesa. Pasados unos segundos extrajo de no sé dónde una gran bolsa, que según el ruido debían haber muchísimas monedas dentro.

-Aquí tiene señor Grey.-Dijo.-Y su llave.-Añadió. Mi padre agarro la bolsa y la pequeña llave dorada que le tendían y me cogió del brazo para indicarme que saliéramos. Aguante su agarre, pero una vez afuera me solté bruscamente y dije:

-¿Qué te pasa?, ahora porque te pones así conmigo.

-No es contigo, pero tenía que sacarte rápido de allí.-Dijo exasperado.-Leí su mente y estaba sospechando algo.-Termino. Lo mire sin sorprenderme ya que sabía del pequeño poder extra que poseía mi padre. De hecho los vampiros pertenecientes a la familia real lo poseían, inclusive yo lo había desarrollarlo, pero a diferencia de los demás yo había aprendido también a como impedir que leyeran los míos.-Terminemos rápido con los materiales.-Y empezamos a caminar.

Después de casi una hora teníamos prácticamente todo lo de la lista, aunque sin quererlo atraíamos mucho la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros. Yo puse atención a los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de estos y descubrí varias cosas que habían pasado últimamente. Celebraciones de triunfos, encarcelamientos, peleas, asesinato, desapariciones, casamientos, entre otras. _Este mundo está más mal de lo que creí, _pensé. También note muchas miradas masculinas, tanto de jóvenes como personas mayores, pero las ignore concentrándome en lo que debía hacer.

Salimos de la tienda de libros para hacer la última compra del día, _La varita._ Recorrimos el callejón hasta casi el final, donde había una pequeña tienda con una varita en la puerta.

-Lo mejor es que entres sola.-Dijo mi padre. Asentí y entre. La luz era opaca pero igual podía ver perfectamente todo lo que había a mi alrededor, que no eran más que estantes con pequeñas cajas. Escuche pasos y una respiración que se acercaban rápidamente, hasta que por una puerta apareció un viejo canoso con ojos grandes y pálidos.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?-Pregunto amablemente. Aparte un momento la mirada ya que sentí el olor de su garganta (a pesar de que no oliera tan delicioso), pero en dos segundos ya estaba controlada y alce la mirada.

-Si yo vengo a buscar una varita.-Dije.-Mi nombre es Selene Grey.

-Ya sabía que se me hacía conocida.-Dijo el hombre.-Mucho gusto soy el señor Ollivander.-Me miro un momento.-Si no me equivoco hace ya más de 20 años vino una joven muy parecida a usted que tenía el apellido Grey. Probablemente era su madre.-Dedujo. Abrí los ojos por lo que acaba de decir y trate de cambiar el tema.

-Probablemente. ¿Podría escoger una varita señor?

-Veo que jamás había entrado en una tienda de varitas.-Dijo.-Algo que debe saber señorita Grey es que en Ollivander es la varita la que elige al mago.-Termino de hablar y cogió tres cajas de un estante. Me dio a elegir y escogí la de la derecha, mientras el me describía la varita.

-Acebo y pelo de unicornio, veintiocho centímetros.

Agarre la varita y de ella salieron destellos plateados y dorados. El señor Ollivander sonrió satisfecho y yo pague contenta. Pero antes de irme dijo:

-Usted va a cambiar muchas cosas señorita. Puedo ver la grandeza que lleva en la sangre.

Sin añadir otra palabra regreso a la parte trasera de la tienda. Me quede congelada por unos segundos, tratando de comprender lo que me había querido decir. Cuando supe que no podía más salí de la tienda buscando a mi padre, pero algo me hizo detener abruptamente.


	3. Esencia

Repentinamente una suave ráfaga de viento choco contra mi cara, como una bala de un cañón, y con ella un olor indescriptible pero al mismo tiempo era el más delicioso que había olido en mi vida. Era ligeramente amargo, y según pude deducir provenía de un hombre.

Me olvide de todo a mí alrededor y me concentre en esa esencia, que si no me equivocaba estaba apenas a unos kilómetros de distancia. Jamás había olido nada igual ni siquiera se parecía a las otras esencias que había olido antes, cuando llegue al callejón, y sabía que no podría controlarme ahora, esto era demasiado para mí, además del inminente ardor que se apodero de mi garganta, el veneno que llenaba mi boca y el deseo que experimente por esa sangre.

Completamente poseída por mis instintos me abrí paso entre las personas que llenaban el callejón. Mientras pasaba por un escaparate sentí que la esencia cogía otro camino menos transitado, y que se veía más tenebroso. Lo seguí pero de repente desapareció. Confundida y desesperada mire hacia todos los lados, pero sin encontrar el lugar por el cual mi víctima se había desvanecido.

Luego caí en cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. Había terminado en un estrecho callejón sin salida, pero el olor seguía ahí, demostrándome que no lo había imaginado y que si era real. Unos segundos después gruñí enojada y volví sobre mis pasos. _¿Qué fue eso?, _me pregunte.

Me detuvo el sonido de unos cohetes en el aire y al ver el cielo pude ver varias luces formando palabras. Me distraje, olvidando que debía regresar y me dirigí hacia donde habían sido lanzados los fuegos artificiales. Al llegar mire impresionada la tienda en donde parecía que no cabían las personas. Era la más grande que había visto y decidí echar un vistazo.

-"Sortilegios Weasley".-Leí en la entrada.

Sin pensarlo entre mirando los montones de cajas que, acomodados hacia el techo, tenían a los clientes fascinados.

-¿Buscas algo?-Me pregunto una voz. Voltee y vi a un chico alto y pelirrojo que llevaba un traje que desentonaba con su cabello.

-No muchas gracias.-Dije.

Él se quedó mirándome un momento, al igual que varios chicos que habían entrado. Note de repente que parecían estar rodeándome, pero antes de ponerme en guardia, escuche varios sonidos provenientes del exterior.

-Selene ¿dónde estás?-Escuche luego. Mi padre debía estar a varios kilómetros, pero no me sería fácil salir de aquí. De repente una mano se posó en mi hombro y al darme la vuelta, dispuesta a atacar, me encontré con el rostro de mi primo Shane.

-Creo que este no es el momento de perderse.-Me dijo severo. No discutí, y el miro a los chicos amenazadoramente y ellos rápidamente se apartaron y nuestro camino quedo sin obstáculos.

Sin decir nada más corrimos, a paso normal, hasta llegar a la puerta del local. Una vez allí mire hacia todos los lados y como no había ninguna persona pasando use mi velocidad hasta estar al frente de mi padre.

-Vámonos rápido.-Dijo. Acto seguido aparecieron todos los demás vampiros, y mientras nos rodeaban logre ver tres caras en la lejanía. Eran dos chicos y una chica. Alcance a vislumbrar un poco de sus rostros, que tenían expresión de miedo y sospecha pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me agarraron y echaron a correr a supervelocidad y lo siguiente que vi fue la sala de mi casa.


	4. El expreso de Hogwarts

Mientras caminaba por la enorme estación de trenes de King Cross, custodiada por dos vampiros encubiertos, pensaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos en la última semana. Desde el dia en que llegue del callejón Diagon me había puesto en la tarea de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el mundo de los magos, leyendo los libros que había comprado. Era increíble la cantidad de hechizos que albergaban. También había aprendido varios hechizos simples, y se me daban muy bien. Pero principalmente me entrene en mi control, ya que mi padre teme que no pueda contenerme ante tantos humanos. Por eso, y solo por eso, me dejo salir esta semana, para que me acostumbrara al olor de la sangre humana. Esto hizo que mi semana fuera más interesante, ya que pude conocer un poco de este país, aunque también fue difícil y un tanto dolorosa. Obviamente no lo conseguí del todo, pero al menos podía disimularlo bien. No contento con ello mi padre mando a elaborar una poción que anulaba mis poderes e instintos de vampira durante un lapso de tiempo. _¿Podre en verdad estar sin mis poderes?,_ me pregunte.

-Llegamos.-Dijo uno de mis guardias sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mire hacia donde me señalaban. En frente de mí estaban los andenes con los números nueve y diez, pero en ninguna parte se veía el número nueve y tres cuartos. Recordé las indicaciones de mi padre y voltee hacia los "guardaespaldas".

-Tu padre manda a decir que se comunicara contigo apenas llegues, y que hablo con la directora acerca como iba a ser tu estadía.-Contesto el más alto. Hice un rápido asentimiento con mi cabeza, dándole a entender que ya lo sabía y les di la espalda.

Cogí mi carro y por primera vez en mi vida hice un poco de fuerza para poder empujarlo hasta el muro que dividía las estaciones. Cuando estaba a punto de estrellarme lo atravesé, apareciendo en otra estación. Detuve el coche y sin inmutarme, aparentemente, mire la gran locomotora escarlata que estaba ante mí.

Observe por un momento a las familias que, emocionadas, ayudaban a sus hijos a subir al tren, hablaban entre ellos, usaban sus varitas y mostraban sus mascotas. Una vez más me extraño la ropa que usaban, ya que todas eran túnicas y de los colores más extravagantes que se puedan encontrar. Empecé a caminar entre los magos, sorprendida de lo poco perceptivos que eran, ya que no notaban la presencia de un ser de la noche.

Cuando llegue al final del tren (entre más apartada mejor), me di la vuelta una vez más, analizando el ambiente al cual tendría que acostumbrarme pronto. Pero mientras indagaba acerca de estas raras y fascinantes criaturas, sonó un silbido proveniente del tren y las despedidas se volvieron más efusivas. Alarmada me acerque a la última puerta que se encontraba al final y sin pensarlo aborde con mi equipaje.

Al estar casi al final aún quedaban varios compartimientos libres, asi que me acomode en el más alejado, y solo pude respirar tranquila cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí. _Tal vez esto sea más complicado de lo que pensé, _me dije.

Acomode mi equipaje y mire por la ventanilla. El tren ya había comenzado a moverse y lo último que vi fue una numerosa familia de pelirrojos, que extrañamente se me hizo familiar. Negué con la cabeza ante esa posibilidad y me senté. Con los músculos tensos decidí probar una vez más si la poción era efectiva, y respire lentamente por la nariz. Los olores de mis pertenencias y de los asientos eran los únicos que lograba percibir. Aliviada mire por la ventana dejándome absorber por el bello paisaje.

Luego de un rato me aburrí y saque unos de los libros que había traído que era la historia de Hogwarts. Hasta ahora no había podido leerlo por todo el entrenamiento, pero este momento era perfecto para empezar. El tema que más me interesaba era el de las casas, ya que según esto me pondrían en una de ellas apenas llegara y que necesitaba ciertos requisitos para pertenecer a cada una de ellas. _Interesante,_ ¿_será que una semivampira y semibruja cumplirá con alguno de los requisitos?, _pensé de forma irónica.

Inconscientemente me toque la garganta, un poco incomoda por la cantidad excesiva de sangre que había tomado la noche anterior. No importaba que me hubieran fabricado una poción, igualmente no me iba a arriesgar a estar cerca de las personas sin saciar mi sed. Por ello había organizado una improvisada salida nocturna, donde cace a cuanto animal se me cruzara. A consecuencia de ello no sentía hoy ni hambre ni sed, lo cual podría despertar alguna sospecha.

Aparte de la incomodidad, sentí un extraño retorcijón en la boca del estómago. Hambre no debía ser, asi que descarte esa opción. Deje mi libro en la silla y saque mi maleta. Aparte de mis cosas y la poción (que ocupaba un considerable espacio en mi maleta), no había nada de comer para calmar esta sensación. _En alguna parte de este tren debe haber comida, _deduje, ya que al haber tantos humanos sería ilógico que no hubiera nada comestible.

Guarde mis cosas rápidamente y me asome por la puerta corrediza. No había ninguna alma a la vista, aunque al tener privados mis ultra sentidos, bien podría haber alguien por ahí. Tampoco podía usar la lectura de mentes aunque una vez que pasara un poco la poción, sería prácticamente el único poder que tendría. Arriesgándome salí con rapidez al pasillo. Saque rápidamente mi pose de serenidad y camine a lo largo del estrecho corredor.

Al pasar por los compartimientos, veía a niños, niñas y jóvenes, todos hablando del castillo, de vacaciones o conversando con una palabra bien rara. _Quidditch._ No tenía idea de lo que significa, pero guarde ese término en mi memoria para poder buscarlo más tarde.

En algunas ocasiones los pasajeros miraban justo cuando pasaba por enfrente de ellos, y en sus caras aparecían muecas que los hacían ver aún más raros. Cuando se hizo más seguido note un leve sonido en el fondo de mi cabeza, producto de las voces mentales que circulaban a mí alrededor. Miraba hacia ambos lados sin saber si debía mostrarme enojada, serena, fría o ignorarlos por completo. Al final opte por ignorarlos y continúe mi camino sin distraerme.

Casi al principio del vagón vislumbre un gran carro, repleto de comida y con una señora rechoncha atendiendo. Me acerque cuando ella entraba en uno de los compartimientos (que extrañamente era más grande que los demás), y quede detrás de ella. Mire los dulces que exhibía tratando de recordar si había comido alguno de esos antes.

-Deme de todo.-Escuche una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras. La cara asustada de la señora apareció ante mí rápidamente.

-Hola encanto, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto con amabilidad y ¿Alivio?

-Sí, quisiera saber que son estos…

-A ver vieja gorda ¿no ve que pedimos primero?-Me interrumpió una voz chillona de chica.

La señora volvió a asustarse y cogió lo solicitado y se dio la vuelta para entregar la comida. Cuando termino se alejó un poco y pude tener una visión completa de la gente que ocupaba el compartimiento.

Eran seis jóvenes, (4 chicos y dos chicas), que estaban relajados en sus asientos, con gestos que iban desde la indiferencia total hasta el deprecio más evidente. Uno de los chicos de la ventana volteo levemente hacia donde me encontraba y, con un golpe a dos de sus compañeros, me señalo.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí.-Dijo el moreno que estaba junto a la puerta.-Hola linda no te había visto antes, ¿Eres nueva?-Pregunto con coquetería. Antes de que pudiera contestarle todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Las únicas que se mostraban enojadas eran las chicas que no tardaron en decir:

-¿Qué estás haciendo Blaise?, no sabías que no es bueno hablar con corrientes como esta.

-No te atrevas a decirme corriente.-Amenace mientras me giraba hacia una chica con tez moreno y pelo negro.-Porque si hay alguien corriente en este tren serás tú. Aparte de creída, egocéntrica y chillona.-Termine con una sonrisa fría.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible llamo mi atención en ese momento. Uno de los chicos que miraba hacia la ventana giro levemente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Eran de un color gris parecido al de la plata, que reflejaban dureza e indiferencia. Levanto la ceja derecha y me recorrió completamente con la mirada, para luego centrar su atención nuevamente en la ventana.

Sin decir nada más, salí de ahí me dirigí hacia la señora, cogí lo primero que vi y lo pague. Regrese a mi compartimiento en menos tiempo del que había usado antes y comí lo que había comprado, sin preocuparme de lo que era mientras afuera se hacía de noche.

* * *

**DRACO P.V.O**

_¿Podía alguien tener tan mala suerte?, ¿Acaso existía algún hechizo que te maldijera de por vida?, _me pregunte mientras veía por la ventana. No era posible que una vez más estuviera en el tren de camino a ese insoportable lugar que se hacía llamar colegio. Durante y después de la guerra mi vida se convirtió en un completo infierno. Aunque ya no estuviera el Señor Tenebroso, siempre seria clasificado como mortifago, y mi apellido estaría siempre repudiado por toda la comunidad mágica. Inconscientemente pase mi mano por mi antebrazo izquierdo, sobre la marca tenebrosa que estaría ahí durante toda mi vida (o lo que queda de ella).

Por culpa de todo esto ahora mis padres se encontraban en Azkaban. A mí también me hubieran llevado, de no ser porque no tuvieron las pruebas suficientes para inculparme. La mansión, las empresas y toda la herencia de los Malfoy ahora me pertenecía. Pero antes de poder renunciar a todo me había llegado una carta de Hogwarts, donde prácticamente me obligaban a volver. Y aquí estaba de camino a mi último curso, con mis ya dieciocho años.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco? Te noto muy callado.-Dijo Pansy.

-Que no te sorprenda eso Pansy.-Intervino Zabini.-Tu sabes ya como es el.

Ignore la nueva pelea que se iba a formar entre estos dos y despegue la vista de la ventana. En el compartimento se encontraban: Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y yo. Éramos los únicos mortifagos que habíamos quedado libres. Como a todo el mundo la batalla nos había dejado secuelas, pero tratábamos de no mostrarlas. Por mi parte no cambiaría, seguiría siendo el príncipe de Slytherin, orgulloso y arrogante.

-Draco ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y nos vamos a otro sitio más divertido?-Me susurro Astoria al oído. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en mi rostro al reconocer la insinuación en su tono de voz.

-Tal vez luego.-Dije sin mirarla.

-¿Se les ofrece algo del carrito?-Nos preguntó la señora del carrito apareciendo por la puerta. Incluso sin leerle el pensamiento pude adivinar el terror en su cara al hacer esa pregunta. Le conteste despectivamente y esperamos. Luego de unos momentos nos entregó los dulces y empezó a retirarse. Cogí una rana de chocolate y volví a ver hacia la ventana.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí.-Escuche la voz de Blaise.- Hola linda no te había visto antes, ¿Eres nueva?-Pregunto.

No puse interés en la conversación, hasta que escuche los pensamientos de Zabini y de Nott. Ambos se comían con la mirada a una chica que parada ante nuestra puerta, nos miraba con interés y sospecha. Me resulto imposible la imagen que proyectaban sus mentes, ya que aparte de mí mismo no había visto a nadie con tanta perfección. Pero antes de que pudiera verla con mis ojos Pansy la insulto. Como todos los de este colegio, probablemente se enojaría y se marcharía diciendo que los de Slytherin eran de lo peor.

Pero su respuesta me sorprendió, ya que no sentí la intimidación en su voz, sino determinación y amenaza. Me gire un poco hasta encontrarme con la mirada de la extraña. Al parecer los demás no estaban ciegos, ya que se veía igual que en sus mentes. Me encontré con sus ojos, que tenían un color dorado ocre. Jamás pensé que existirían otros ojos con un iris tan único como los míos. No me detuve ahí y la mire de arriba abajo, pero luego perdí el interés y mire hacia el paisaje.

-¿Quién se cree que es esa estúpida?-Dijo Pansy con furia, mientras los demás se reían. Con disimulo forme una sonrisa burlona, por lo ridícula que había quedado.- ¿No sabe con quién está hablando?

-Tal parece que no, por lo que te dijo.-Dijo Theodore entre risas.

-Cállense.-Dije fastidiado y en el acto me obedecieron.-Ya hay que cambiarnos.

Ya puestas las túnicas con el símbolo de Slytherin esperamos a que el tren se detuviera. Cuando lo hizo cogí mis cosas y camine con mi garbo habitual hasta bajar a la estación, en donde la mayoría de estudiantes me lanzaron miradas de miedo y rabia. Sin detenerme continúe mi camino con los demás pisándome los talones hasta llegar a los carruajes. Mire por un segundo los enormes caballos negros, recordando la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Draco.-Me llamo Blaise. Aparte mi vista y entre al carruaje.

* * *

**SELENE P.V.O**

El tren comenzó a detenerse mientras afuera el cielo nocturno brillaba debido a las estrellas. Las contemple un momento sintiéndome más serena, ya que la obscuridad era el mejor ambiente para mi especie. Me puse la vestimenta de los magos y espere hasta que finalmente el tren se quedó quieto. Escuche los cientos de pasos y de voces que recorrían el pasillo, y espere hasta que todos hubieran salido.

Cuando deje de escuchar esos sonidos abrí la puerta de mi compartimento, mire nuevamente hacia ambos lados y salí. En la estación ya casi no quedaban estudiantes, excepto por algunos niños que estaban saltando emocionados alrededor de un gigante que trataba de calmarlos. Levanto la vista hacia mí y en menos de lo que creí posible, se me acerco. Instintivamente retrocedí y adopte mi postura defensiva. Él se detuvo a unos pasos y dijo:

-Hola ¿Es usted Selene Grey?

-¿Por qué pregunta?, ¿Quién es usted?-Pregunte a mi vez con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Hagrid profesor de cuidado de criatura mágicas y guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.-Dijo con amabilidad, pero aun asi no deje de estar en guardia.

-¿Qué es lo quiere?-Pregunte en tono frio.

-Solo venía a traerte un mensaje de la directora McGonagall. Tranquila no te va a pasar nada.-Dijo. Sin perderlo de vista me enderece y espere a que continuara.-Ella dijo que subas a los carruajes y que cuando llegues al colegio ella estará en la entrada esperándote.

-De acuerdo.-Dije.

Camine hasta donde él me dijo y vi un carruajes jalado por dos caballos esqueléticos, grandes y negros. Intrigada me acerque hasta donde estaban y alargue mi mano. El caballo bufo desconfiado por mi mano, pero luego de unos segundos su hocico choco contra mi palma abierta. Sorprendida lo acaricie un rato hasta que recordé que debía subir.

Apenas me senté el carruaje empezó a moverse rápidamente, y ante mis ojos apareció un enorme castillo, tan grande como el mío que estaba en Transilvania. Al estar sola me permití mostrarme sorprendida y emocionada, porque no sabía lo que me esperaba pero eso solo aumentaba mi ansiedad.

Cinco minutos después estuve frente a la entrada de Hogwarts, sus enormes puertas chirriaron y permitieron el paso del carruaje hasta una escalera en donde se encontraba una mujer. Vestía una túnica larga y obscura y su rostro se mostraba serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Grey.-Dijo apenas me baje. Asentí con la cabeza y mire nuevamente hacia los caballos.

-¿Qué son esos caballos?-Pregunte.

-Son Thestrals.-Dijo.-Son unas criaturas mágicas que solo pueden ser vistas por aquellos que han visto la muerte.

Sin despegar la vista del caballo, pasaron por mi mente muchos asesinatos perpetrados por vampiros que yo vi, a pesar de no haberlos cometido. Sangre, cadáveres y gritos llenaron mis ojos y mis oídos. Me parte del caballo horrorizada y con lágrimas en los ojos pero me recompuse antes de que me descontrolara y terminara haciendo algo que me pudiera descubrir.

-No se preocupe, no hay porque asustarse.-Me aseguro. _Si viera lo que yo acabo de ver no diría lo mismo, _dije en mi mente.-Por favor sígame.

Moví mi cabeza varias veces, intentando sacarme esas imágenes de mi cabeza y la seguí, dirigiendo una última mirada hacia el thestral. Sus ojos lechosos me miraron profundamente, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Volví la vista hacia el vestíbulo del castillo, el cual conducía a una enorme puerta y por otra parte a unas escaleras. La profesora se detuvo, pero antes de decirme algo aparecieron tres chicos por la puerta, corriendo apresurados. La directora los miro severa y dijo:

-Señor Potter, Señor Weasley y Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera del comedor?

-Directora McGonagall esto tiene una explicación.-Dijo la chica con pelo castaño y revuelto. _Ya he visto a estos chicos antes, _me dije, _¿Pero dónde?_

-Lo que pasa es que al haber tantos niños nuevos, se nos dificulto coger un carruaje.-Dijo el chico moreno y de ojos verdes.

-¿Esperan que me crea eso?-Dijo la profesora.

-Es la verdad.-Dijo el chico más alto y pelirrojo.

-No tengo tiempo para ponerme a hablar con ustedes.-Dijo.-Entren y acomódense en su mesa.

Al pasar los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia mí y se detuvieron. Yo los mire tratando de recordar si los había visto antes, pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Rápido!-Los apresuro la profesora y les abrió la puerta. Dejaron de mirarme para mirarse entre ellos y obedecieron.

-Bueno señorita Grey. Ya que usted es nueva le debemos hacer la selección de su casa. Por favor espere aquí hasta que la llame ya que primero van los más pequeños.

Apenas termino de decir eso, aparecieron por las escaleras de la entrada veinte niños con los rostros enrojecidos y temblando de la emoción. Me aleje de la puerta que se abrió para dejarles paso. Con ellos se fue a profesora McGonagall y la puerta se cerró y me quede completamente sola.


	5. La Seleccion

**SELENE P.V.O**

Al quedarme sola experimente los mismos nervios que había tenido el dia que me asignaron mi misión, pero esto era mil veces peor. Iba a tener que entrar a una sala repleta de mis enemigos naturales, en donde me harían alguna prueba mágica para saber a dónde pertenecía y si no funcionaba ya podía ver miles de varitas tratando de atacarme. Pero si algo teníamos los vampiros era la valentía, la frialdad y la astucia para enfrentar los problemas. No debía tener miedo, porque eso podría hacerme ver débil y nunca, jamás se podía ver débil la "princesa" de los vampiros.

Así como había hecho en el tren, probé mi sentido del olfato. Todo seguía igual. Espere pacientemente mientras escuchaba las voces que provenían de la otra sala. Alguien estaba cantando, luego se escucharon aplausos y de repente la voz de la profesora hizo presencia.

Empezó a nombrar a varias personas, y en cada lapso de tiempo se escuchaba otra voz diferente gritando ¡Hufflepuff!, ¡Ravenclaw!, ¡Gryffindor! y ¡Slytherin!, y a continuación más gritos y aplausos. Después de varios minutos de espera la profesora llamo a un chico y todo se hizo silencio.

-Estos son los estudiantes nuevos de primer año.-Más aplausos.-Pero este año también tenemos una nueva estudiante que cursara octavo.-Sentí un pequeño escalofrió y espere.-Selene Grey.-Llamo con voz solemne.

Controle los latidos de mi corazón, puse mi semblante frio y abrí las puertas. Era un gran comedor dividido en cuatro alargadas mesas llenas de estudiantes y una última al frente de ellas donde estaban los profesores. Miles de velas flotaban sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y el techo mostraba el cielo despejado. Mire al frente y camine con elegancia por entre las mesas, sintiendo todos los ojos del comedor sobre mí.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino sentí como un golpe en mi cabeza, como si alguien quisiera entrar. Gracias a los libros supe que podía controlar la Oclumancia, por lo que cerré mi mente ante "el" o "los" intrusos y seguí hasta donde había un pequeño taburete con un sombrero viejo sobre él.

-Siéntese aquí.-Me indico la directora. Hice lo que me ordeno y me senté. Ante mi quedaron las cuatro mesas con las caras de los alumnos pendientes por lo que iba a suceder. Reconocí a los tres chicos que había visto a la entrada en una de las mesas de en medio y al voltear vi a los chicos del compartimiento del tren. Pose mis ojos en el chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises, quien en ese momento también me miraba.

Mi vista desapareció cuando la profesora puso el sombrero sobre mi cabeza, ya que al ser demasiado grande alcanzaba a cubrirme un poco los ojos. _¿Para qué me ponen esto?,_ me pregunte, _que ridículo._

-Te aseguro que no es ridículo.-Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.-Mire disimuladamente hacia los lados pero no había nadie cerca de mi.-Yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts y mi tarea es buscar una casa adecuada para ti.-Dijo esta vez con voz fuerte. Se escucharon varios murmullos a lo largo de las mesas.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí.-Dijo.-No le temes al trabajo duro como un Hufflepuff. Tu mente es brillante, abierta e ingeniosa igual a los Ravenclaw. Pero veo que el conflicto es entre dos casas.-Murmullos.-Veo en ti la ambición, la astucia y el poder de los Slytherin.-La mesa del rincón levanto la vista con interés.-Pero quiero que sepas, que no por lo que eres debes ser mala y tenebrosa.-Dijo esto en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos sorprendida de que se pudiera saber la verdad.-Sé que no tienes malas intenciones.-Me aseguro el sombrero.-Por otro lado.-Continuo con voz alta.-Posees valentía, coraje, lealtad y osadía proveniente de Gryffindor.-Espere impaciente.-No sé qué elegir, porque estas dos casas tienen destinos muy diferentes para ti, asi que tú decides.-Me extraño lo que dijo el sombrero, pero no más que a los profesores y estudiantes. Se hablaron entre ellos sorprendidos de lo que había dicho y esperando a que dijera algo.

Yo sabía lo que él quería decir. El lado tenebroso que equivalía la mitad de mi sangre, la de vampira. Y el lado bueno que tenia de maga. No quería dejar de ser quien soy, pero quería descubrir ese otro lado que tenía, por lo que la decisión no me resulto muy difícil.

-Ya elegí.-Dije en mi mente.-Quiero pertenecer a Gryffindor.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Grito el sombrero apenas termine de hablar.

La mesa que estaba hacia el lado derecho lanzo gritos de alegría mientras me quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba en la silla.

-Le pido a los prefectos de Gryffindor que acompañen a la nueva estudiante a la sala común después de la comida.-Dijo la profesora. Vi unas manos levantadas y me dirigí hacia ellas, por encima de los aplausos. Cuando estuve cerca me di cuenta de que los que habían levantado eran precisamente los chicos que había visto afuera.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione Granger.-Dijo la castaña.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y yo soy Harry Potter.-Dijo el de pelo color azabache.

-Mi nombre es Selene Grey.-Dije con serenidad y prevención.

-Ven siéntate con nosotros.-Dijo Harry y me indico un lugar su lado y el de Hermione. Con vacilacion tome asiento, sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts.-Dijo la directora interrumpiendo la conversación.-Todos ya saben las reglas y normas que deben seguir en el colegio. Después de la guerra del año pasado, esperamos que la paz regrese a nosotros. Aunque debemos ser cuidadosos, porque aún quedan muchos peligros pero juntos podremos superarlos.-Aplausos.-Disfruten la cena.

Los platos vacíos que estaban frente a nosotros se llenaron repentinamente de toda la comida que se pudiera imaginar. Con voracidad los alumnos atacaron los manjares mientras hablaban entre ellos. No comí nada y me dedique a mirar a mis compañeros. Muchos aún me dirigirán miradas furtivas, aparte de sonrisas.

-¿De dónde vienes Selene?-Me sorprendió Hermione.

-De.-_Piensa rapido Selene,_ me dijo una voz.-… Rumania.-Dije rápidamente.

-Genial, ¿Ya asistías a alguna escuela de magia?-Pregunto.

-No, esta es mi primera vez.-Todos se extrañaron y decidí acomodar más mi historia.-Me educaron principalmente en casa.-Sonrieron y se relajaron.

-Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar Hogwarts.-Dijo Harry mientras me sonreía amistoso. No supe que decir ni que hacer, pero una chica pelirroja y una rubia aparecieron de repente.

-Hola chicos, Luna y yo queríamos conocer a la china nueva. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ginny, soy la hermana de Ron.-Señalo a la chica rubia.-Y ella es Luna Lovegood.

-Vaya se ve que no eres de este país.-Dijo Luna.-Debes ser de un lugar obscuro.-Dijo sorprendiéndome a mí y al resto de mis compañeros.

-Pues si Luna, tienes razón Selene es de Rumania.-Dijo Hermione.-Y allá el clima es muy frio.-Termino. Todos me miraron, cayendo en cuenta de mi palidez y asintieron dándole la razón.

Terminada la conversación siguieron comiendo, hasta que los profesores mandaron a todos a dormir y el Gran Comedor se empezó a vaciar rápidamente. La profesora McGonagall se aproximó una vez más para decirme que había recibido la carta de mi padre y que solo en casos extremos harían las excepciones que el pedía para mí. Sin saber a qué se refería asentí a todo lo que me dijo, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione me esperaban en la entrada para llevarme a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando termine camine hacia ellos, pero me di cuenta de que ya tenían compañía, y al parecer no era nada agradable.

* * *

**DRACO P.V.O**

No me resulto raro que la chica nueva terminara en la casa de esos leones. Todo el mundo prefería esa casa antes que la de las serpientes. Esto me dio rabia porque esta vez era de elección y ella escogió esa, probablemente porque sabe que en esta casa están los partidarios más cercanos a Lord Voldemort.

-Qué pena lo de la chica nueva, pensé que podría acercarme a ella.-Dijo Blaise con fingida decepción.

-Apuesto a que es una sangre sucia y por eso termino ahí.-Dije con desprecio.

-Pues sangre sucia o no, no puedes negar que esta buenísima. Más que todas las chicas de Hogwarts juntas.-Dijo burlón. _Bueno eso no lo puedo negar,_ pensé. Mire hacia donde estaba y la vi entre el cara rajada de Potter y la comadreja Weasley. Al frente de ellos estaba la sangre sucia Granger, que no dejaba de preguntarle cosas. Ella las contesto con un poco de inseguridad, pero manteniendo siempre un porte firme de seriedad y también un poco a la defensiva.

-El trio de oro ya le echo la mano.-Dijo Nott. Voltee hacia él y vi que había dirigido la mirada hacia el mismo punto que yo, mencionando lo que ya se podía ver.

-Sí parece que cada vez más crece el circulo de los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucia.-Dije.

-Pensé que ya no tenía esos perjuicios de la sangre después de la guerra.-Dijo Theodore.

-La opinión que tengo de ellos no va a cambiar tan fácilmente Nott.-Corte fríamente.-Son tantos años de odio contra esos tres que no se pueden olvidar.

Me concentre en mi comida, dejando ver que no tenía intención de hablar con nadie. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia diferentes puntos del Gran Comedor, analizando las caras nuevas y viejas.

Apenas termine mi postre la comida desapareció de los platos, la directora hizo algún anuncio que ignore y nos pudimos marchar. Como siempre espere a que se vaciara el comedor, ya que me gustaba que me notaran y porque no iba mezclarme con toda esa gente. Cuando quedaron unos pocos alumnos me levante, seguido de cerca por Pansy y Astoria y puse los ojos en blanco. Antes de que mis padres fueran encarcelados hablaron con la familia Parkinson y la familia Greengrass para ver con cual nos convenía más una unión. Emocionados por esto los padres hablaron con sus hijas para que no me perdieran de vista y se ganaran mi atención y aprobación. Yo no quería casarme con ninguna de ellas, pero no podía negar que me gustaba pasar tiempo con las dos en la cama.

Un golpe en mi hombro me volvió a la realidad. Era Blaise que me señalaba hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba el Trió de Oro. Sonreí maliciosamente y con mejor ánimo me aproxime para molestarlos


	6. Advertencia

**DRACO P.V.O**

-Miren chicos, sin son Potter, la comadreja y la rata de biblioteca.-Dije cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Como accionados por una palanca los tres se voltearon hacia mí, con miradas que iban del desprecio hasta la burla. No me quede atrás y les dedique mi mirada más fría e intimidante, que hizo que retrocedieran un poco (aunque intentaron disimularlo).

-¿Por qué no te callas y te largas Malfoy?-Dijo Potter con ironía.

-Porque no me apetece Potter.-Conteste con indiferencia.

-Mejor lárguense de aquí estúpidas serpientes.-Contraataco Weasley.

-¿No te cansaste de atragantarte con toda la comida Weasley?, ¿Vas a ir a rogar por más?-Pregunte, mientras mis compañeros se reían. Como siempre la cara de Weasley se tornó del mismo color de su cabello y abrió la boca dispuesta a lanzar algún insulto.

-Déjalo en paz Malfoy.-Lo defendió Granger.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión sangre sucia.-Intervino Pansy.

No preste atención porque me percaté de que otra figura estaba a nuestro lado. La chica nueva, Selene, se encontraba en medio de los dos grupos mirando intercaladamente a los leones y luego a las serpientes. Supe que nos había reconocido. Los demás notaron su presencia y se callaron. Ella no dijo nada sino que continúo mirándonos confusa, sorprendida y un poco divertida. Trate de leer su mente pero, al igual que cuando entro en el comedor, no pude.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de preguntar qué ocurre aquí.-Dijo mirando a Pansy. Esta la miro envenenada y dijo:

-Pero miren quien viene a meterse. Una sucia Gryffindor igual que estos.

-Cállate Pansy.-Dijo Granger.

-Tu cállate Sabelotodo.-Interrumpí.-No sabía que el trió de oro hacia audiciones para conseguir nuevos seguidores.-Dije mirando a la chica.-Pero se ve que todos los impuros terminan en el mismo bando.

-Cuida tus palabras.-Me advirtió ella dando un paso al frente.-Porque te aseguro que podrías terminar muy mal.

-¿Y quién te crees para hablarme así?-Pregunte enojado.

-Selene Grey si no oíste bien.-Dijo.

-Pues bien "Grey", por si no lo sabes soy el príncipe de Slytherin y nadie se mete conmigo.

-Pues parece que lo acabo de hacer.

Nos miramos con desafío, sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento. Una vez más me sorprendió el color de sus ojos, que brillaban enojados, pero no me quede atrás y puse mi mirada más intimidante. Por el rabillo del ojo percibí como los leones retrocedían ante mi furibunda mirada, pero ella no. Hubo un momento donde percibí un ligero temblor al encontrar su mirada con mis ojos fríos y grises.

Podían haber pasado horas, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento. Solo nos quedamos ahí quietos, hasta que la voz de Potter nos interrumpió:

-Selene vámonos ya.

-Draco Tío, déjalo así.-Dijo Blaise. Lo ignore y me volví hacia la nueva, dispuesto a dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-Te advierto que te va a ir muy mal Grey.-Susurre para que solo ella me escuchara.

-Ya lo veremos.

Le lance la última mirada asesina y me di la vuelta ignorando a los demás y salí del comedor. No me detuve hasta que llegue a las mazmorras, donde rápidamente dije la contraseña y entre. La sala común se veía tan esplendida como siempre, con el fuego en la chimenea y los sillones de cuero negro. Aun había varias personas ahí que se apartaron cuando camine hacia las escaleras. _Al menos esta mierda de ser prefecto sirve de algo, _dije cuándo entre a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Me quite la túnica y me puse solamente un pantalón.

Ya en mi cama resople de furia porque alguien se había atrevido a retarme, y de una forma que nunca había visto. Pero esto no se quedaría así.

**SELENE P.V.O**

Observe como se marcho con elegancia y sus compañeros nos miraron con desprecio por un momento antes de seguirlo. Me quede congelada un momento, analizando lo que había ocurrido. Un suave roce en mi hombro me puso alerta y me gire con furia para descubrir a Harry que, asustado, retrocedió unos pasos.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpe.-Pensé por un momento que había vuelto.

-No te preocupes.-Me dijo apenado y con una pequeña sonrisa.-Ven te enseñaremos nuestra sala común.

Salimos rápidamente del comedor, hacía unas escaleras. Trate de no mostrarme sorprendida cuando vi que estas cambiaban de lugar y seguí a los demás actuando con naturalidad.

-Selene eres increíble, ¿Ya te lo habían dicho?-Dijo Ron sorprendiéndonos. Reflexione un momento lo que dijo y decidí seguirle el juego.

-Si muchas veces.-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues él tiene razón.-Dijo Harry.-No había visto a nadie retar asi a Malfoy.

-¿Y quién es el de todas formas?-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Yo te digo.-Dijo Hermione.-Él es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de una de las familias más ricas y puras del mundo mágico. Es un chico egocéntrico, creído, arrogante, narcisista, presumido, petulante, burlón, bravucón, altanero, egoísta y cruel.-Termino con furia.

-Vaya veo que no son los mejores amigos.-Dije con sarcasmo.-Y no lo digo solo por lo que ví ahorita.

-Menos que eso.-Dijo Harry.-Hemos sido enemigos desde el dia en que entramos en Hogwarts. Y no solo él su familia también ya que perteneció…-Se detuvo. Con mi vista periférica me di cuenta que Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte.

No me contesto sino que se detuvo junto con Ron y Hermione frente a un retrato con una mujer gorda vestida de rosa. Ella pidió la contraseña y Harry dijo: _Patronus_. El retrato se abrió dejando ver una sala de color rojo y dorado. Era pequeña y acogedora, con el fuego crepitando en la chimenea y a su alrededor un sillón y varias sillas pequeñas.

-Bienvenida a la sala común de Gryffindor.-Dijo Ron.

-Te voy a mostrar tu habitación Selene, ya la directora me dijo como.-Dijo Hermione. Nos despedimos de los chicos y subimos las escaleras de la derecha. En el segundo tramo de escaleras había una puerta que decía Selene Grey.

-Yo soy prefecta pero me gusta más la habitación con las otras chicas, así que hicimos un intercambio. Tú tienes este cuarto.-Dijo con suavidad.

-Gracias.-Dije dubitativa.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿Si quieres puedo pasar a despertarte en caso de que se te olvide?-Sugirió con una sonrisa. Pensé en decirle que no, pero no tenía ninguna excusa que dar por lo que asentí con la cabeza. Se despidió de mí y se fue.

Mi habitación se parecía un poco a la que tenía en mi castillo, solo que más pequeña. Junto a mi cama estaban mis cosas, por lo que pude cambiarme y alistarme para dormir. Recordé que mi padre se iba a comunicar conmigo, ósea probablemente me enviaría una carta.

Mientras me acomodaba pensaba en todo lo que me había pasado en mi llegada. Cierto que había logrado pasar como una maga y que habían creído mi historia. Pero lo que no esperaba era esa amabilidad de esos tres chicos. Creí que serían amenazantes y despiadados conmigo, como siempre me dijeron que eran los magos. _De hecho hay algunos que si son asi, _me dije al recordar a los de Slytherin. Unos ojos grises como témpanos cruzaron por mi mente junto con el rostro dueño de ellos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.


	7. Primer día

**SELENE P.V.O**

Me levante cuando apenas empezaban a salir los rayos del sol. Debía estar muy cansada para dormir más de cuatro horas. Me acerque a mi ventana y disfrute de la maravillosa vista que tenia del resto del castillo, el lago y el bosque. Este último llamo especialmente mi atención, ya que era ahí donde tendría que encontrar presas para saciar mi sed.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las siete y escuche pasos que provenían de la escalera. Me acosté rápidamente cuando la puerta chirrió al abrirse.

-Selene.-Me llamo Hermione. Se acercó hasta estar a unos pasos de mi cama.-Selene despierta, hoy es el primer dia de clases.

Me levante con lentitud, simulando estar medio dormida. Me desperece y abrí los ojos. Hermione estaba ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio y con gesto nervioso.

-Apúrate que hoy es el primer dia y no podemos llegar tarde a clase.-Dijo apresurada. Me levante y tome mis cosas para cambiarme.-Te espero abajo.-Dijo y salió. Me metí en el baño y me duche en menos de cinco minutos y al salir me fije en mi reflejo. Tenía las ojeras de siempre, pero esta vez menos marcadas. El rostro seguía igual de pálido y mis ojos de color dorado.

Regrese al cuarto, y aun con duda, me puse mi uniforme, terminando con la capa. Respire varias veces y salí por la puerta hasta las escaleras. Mientras bajaba, con mi sigilo habitual, escuche varias voces que provenían del final de las escaleras y me detuve para poner atención.

-Ginny no te pongas asi.-Reconocí la voz de Harry.

-Harry tiene razón Ginny.-Dijo Ron.-No puedes negar que Selene es una chica muy bonita.

-No lo niego, solo que pues Harry es mi novio y no me gusta que mire a otras chicas.-Dijo Ginny con rudeza.-No es que tenga nada contra Selene.-Añadió.

-Solo estaba haciendo una mera observación.-Se defendió el aludido.

-Tranquila Ginny.-Dijo Hermione.-Yo también creo que lo que dicen los chicos es cierto.

-Me sorprende que no le hagas el show a mi hermano.-Dijo Ginny ya con suavidad.

-Es por que Hermione sabe que yo la quiero a ella.-Dijo Ron.

-Bueno volviendo al tema.-Interrumpió Harry.-Me parece que Selene es una chica muy bonita.-Hizo una pequeña pausa y deduje que era para observar a su novia.-Pero no sé porque siento que hay algo extraño en ella.-Abrí los ojos, esperando que no hubiera sido tan evidente.-No notaron que ayer estaba como desconfiada y a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando le hablamos ella parecía indiferente y muy fría.

-Oye no es para menos.-Dijo Hermione.-Ella vino de otro país y esto debe resultar muy diferente para ella y por eso se muestra asi.

-Hermione tiene razón.-Dijo Ginny.- ¿Qué?-Pregunto ella tras un nuevo silencio.-Yo dije que no tenía nada contra ella.-Todos soltaron una carcajada.-En vez pienso lo mismo que Hermione y quisiera conocerla mejor.

-Si yo también.-Corroboro Hermione.

-Tranquilo Harry, no te vayas a poner paranoico.-Dijo Ron.-Ahora más que nunca hay que disfrutar de la paz que logramos.

-Si tienes razón, lo mejor será conocerla con el tiempo. Además quede muy impresionado de la forma como se le enfrento a Malfoy. Se nota que nunca había escuchado nada de su familia.

-Pero me preocupa que ahora la quiera tomar contra ella. Todos aquí conocemos a Malfoy y sabemos que no se va a dejar intimidar por Selene.

-Si tienes razón, pero esa chica tiene carácter y algo me dice que también va a dar la pelea.-Dijo Ron entre risas.-Y hablando de ella ¿Dónde está? Ya tengo hambre y si no llegamos se va a acabar la comida.

-Debe estar por bajar, cuando baje ella se iba a cambiar.-Dijo Hermione, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio ante el cambio de tema.

Subí un poco las escaleras que había bajado, he hice ruido de pasos para alertarlos de mi presencia para que no sospecharan que los había escuchado. En el último tramo logre ver a los cuatro esperándome en el centro de la sala común. Todos abrieron los ojos al verme como si no se acordaran de quien era.

-Hola Selene.-Dijeron Ginny y Hermione mientras se acercaban.

-Hola.-Conteste con neutralidad. Lo que no me esperaba es que Ginny repentinamente me abrazara. Sentí un ligero ardor en mi garganta y mi nariz detecto levemente su esencia. Cerré por un momento los ojos, temerosa de que se hubieran puesto rojos. Un poco tensa espere a que se alejara y cuando lo hizo pregunto:

-¿Te molesto lo que hice?-Controle mi voz y le respondí:

-No solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.-Para aliviar la tensión le dedique una sonrisa, aunque falsa. Ella relajo los hombros y me la devolvió. Luego Hermione se acercó y repitió la misma acción. Esta vez estuve preparada y contuve la respiración, y le sonreí cuando se separó.

_Increíble Selene, _me dije, _tu autocontrol es muy bueno. Si hubiera pasado esto antes probablemente ellas estarían muertas en este momento. Recuerda debes tratar de ganarte la confianza de estos magos, _me dije.

-Hola Selene.-Contestaron Harry y Ron, alejándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola chicos.-Conteste manteniendo mi sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que bajaste, pero vámonos ya o se no vas a hacer tarde para clases.-Dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo.-Dije.

Salimos por el retrato y recorrimos el mismo camino de ayer hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Cuando entramos me fije en el cielo, ya que parecía que iba a llover por la cantidad de nubes que había. No me fije en nada más hasta que estuve en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde me senté entre Hermione y Ginny. Como no tenía hambre (aun), seguí observando las diferentes caras que, al igual que la noche anterior, me miraban con interés.

-¿Selene no tienes hambre?-Me saco Harry de mis pensamientos.

\- no gracias.-Dije. _Por suerte para ustedes._

-¿Qué clases nos toca hoy?-Se preguntó Hermione mientras sacaba su horario.-Transformaciones con Hufflepuff, encantamientos con los de Ravenclaw y Defensa contra las artes obscuras con las serpientes.

-¿Tenemos clases con ellos?-Pregunte.

-Lastimosamente sí. Principalmente Defensa Contras las artes Obscuras, Herbología y Pociones. Aunque a veces no salen transformación y encantamientos con ellos.-Me explico.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Todos se encontraban hablando entre cuchicheos pero capte la mirada de varios que me señalaban y seguían hablando. Cuando iba a hablarles a mis compañeros un aleteo llamo mi atención. Cientos de lechuzas entraron por una ventana y fueron entregando cartas y paquetes a sus dueños. Una de ellas negra, y particularmente grande, se acercó a mí y levanto la pata donde llevaba una carta. Mire sus ojos claros, asegurándome de que no se había equivocado, y cogí la carta. La identifique con la letra de mi padre.

-Ehh me disculpan un momento ya vengo.-Me levante y camine hacia la salida, con cientos de ojos detrás de mí. En el pasillo me apoye en una columna y abrí la carta.

_Selene:_

_No pude comunicarme contigo ayer ya que no encontré un medio adecuado. Hoy te compre esta lechuza Dark. Utilízalo cuando quieras hablar conmigo. Por ahora empezamos a hacer averiguaciones de los llamados "Mortifagos", te contare más adelante cuando tengamos información. Tú por ahora trata de pasar desapercibida y recuerda seguir entrenando._

_Armand Drácula_

Termine de leer la carta y la guarde. Algo me decía que esto iba mucho más allá de lo que mi padre creía. Ellos querían averiguar principalmente del porque la participación de los vampiros en todo esto, pero tal vez la respuesta a esa pregunta no se quiera encontrar. Levante la vista y vi salir del comedor al grupo de Slytherin, encabezado por Draco Malfoy. Apenas se percato de mi presencia me fulmino con la mirada y yo le devolví el gesto mientras los miraba pasar. Ya cuando se fueron entre al gran comedor buscando a los demás.

**DRACO P.V.O**

Llegue más temprano de lo usual al gran comedor y me senté apartado del resto de mi mesa. Había logrado esquivar a Pansy y Astoria, que debían estar buscándome en la sala común. Cuando las mesas se fueron llenando, vi como los estudiantes hablaban entre cuchicheos y miraban constantemente hacia la puerta como esperando algo. De repente las puertas se abrieron y por ellas pasaron San Potter, El pobretón, La rata de biblioteca y la mini comadreja. Junto con ellos, con porte confiado y elegante, estaba Grey. Todo el mundo se dio vuelta al verla, casi chorreando la baba mientras ella pasaba hasta llegar a su mesa. Esta vez el torrente de pensamientos estaba más agitado que el dia anterior. Parecía que todo el sector masculino había quedado fascinado por la nueva chica.

Bufe enojado recordando lo ocurrido el dia anterior. Ya encontraría alguna forma de dejarlo claro a esa estúpida de Gryffindor que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se podía meter, contradecir o desafiar al príncipe de Slytherin sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Minutos después llegaron los demás y se apresuraron para no llegar tarde a clases. Me levante y guie a los demás hasta la puerta. En el pasillo vi una figura recostada contra la pared y, gracias a mi buena vista, identifique que era Grey. Su expresión era de desconcierto y preocupación. No le di importancia y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron le dirigí una mirada del odio más puro. Ella no se quedó atrás y me la devolvió. Desvié mi mirada y seguí por el pasillo, dirigiéndome a mi primera clase.

Después de varias horas de aburridas clases me dirigí hacia Defensa Contras las Artes Obscuras que, para mi desgracia, me tocaba con los estúpidos leones de Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces no sabe nada de magia?-Escuche que Astoria le preguntaba a Pansy.

-No, ¿Puedes creerlo? Una maga que no había practicado nunca la magia en su vida.-Se carcajeo Pansy

-Jajajaja y tanto que se las daba ayer la muy estúpida.-Dijo Astoria.

-¿De quién hablan?-Pregunto Blaise.

-De Selene Grey. Apuesto a que es una sangre sucia y que vive en un lugar remoto donde no saben nada de magia.-Dijo Pansy y todos se rieron con ella.

_¿Entonces Grey no sabe hacer magia?,_ me pregunte,_ esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, _me dije con malicia.

Llegamos al salón y me aparte de los demás para sentarme al final, bajo la mirada de algunos alumnos. El profesor que habían presentado ayer apareció, aunque ni había puesto atención cuando dijeron su nombre. Explico rápidamente los temas que veríamos y que para empezar, tenía planeado un pequeño duelo para la próxima clase.

Cuando termino la clase, me levante de mi puesto y me di cuenta, con una sonrisa, que el trio de oro (con su nueva integrante), eran los últimos en salir. Ya era hora de mi primer insulto hacia ella, así que las seguí a la espera del momento adecuado.

**SELENE P.V.O**

_Estoy jodida,_ pensé cuando vi en transformaciones como un gato terminaba en un mueble. Sin dejar evidenciar mi nerviosismo atendí a las explicaciones de la profesora, y aunque no fui la mejor tampoco fui la peor de la clase, pero no por eso deje de llamar la atención todo el tiempo. Es como si miles de ojos estuvieran posados en mí sin descanso. Cuando estábamos en encantamientos ya muchos sospechaban que no podía hacer bien magia, pero por suerte en esa clase tuve un mejor desempeño que en la anterior. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar Hermione me susurro:

-¿Selene te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Asentí rápidamente, haciéndome ya una idea de lo que quería saber.

-¿Ya habías hecho magia antes?

Dure un minuto moldeando mi respuesta. Era evidente que no podía hacer muy bien magia, pero no podía darles ninguna sospecha para que me investigaran.

-Es que en mi familia se aprende de otra manera.-Explique.

-Se ve que has visto, pero es muy poco.-Dijo con suavidad.

-Si es que el estilo de mi familia es más antiguo.-_Más o menos es de varios siglos,_ complete en mi mente.

Terminamos y volvimos a salir, para la última clase del día. Me sentía bastante agotada y en verdad deseaba estar en mi habitación. Cuando llegamos Hermione me indico que fuéramos al frente y la seguí con resignación.

Casi no puse atención hasta que escuche mencionar la palabra duelo, y los murmullos de emoción por parte de los alumnos. No entendía su comportamiento, asi que no le di vueltas a ese tema. Apenas si me di cuenta de que la clase acabo hasta que Hermione me lo indico, y me levante alarmada al ver que éramos casi las últimas. Cuando pase por la puerta, un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me sentí nuevamente observada, hasta que escuche que Hermione me hablaba.

**DRACO P.V.O**

-¿No habías visto antes estos hechizos?-Le pregunto la sabelotodo a Grey, quedándose rezagadas de los otros dos.

-No en serio.-Respondió ella apenada.

-Pues si quieres te podría enseñar.-Sugirió.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Grey con asombro, y la sangre sucia asintió.-Gracias Hermione.

Siguieron caminando sin percatarse de mi presencia, hasta el gran comedor y ella quedo de última y, aprovechando la situación, dije:

-¿Tú debes tener un serio problema de retraso mental verdad?, porque eso debe ser si necesitas pedirle ayuda a una sangre sucia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto con hostilidad dándome la espalda.-La verdad es que desde nuestra cordial presentación de ayer, preferiría que te perdieras.

-Vaya Grey tanto que te las dabas anoche, y lo peor es que no sabes ni hacer un simple hechizo. Que patético.-Dije abordando el tema de mi interés y ella se volvió lentamente.

-Y yo no sabía que usted tenía la mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Malfoy.-Dijo acentuando mi apellido.

-Es una de mis muchas habilidades.-Dije como si fuera un cumplido.-Pero si no tienes cuidado, un día de estos podría echarte una maldición.

-Déjame en paz.-Me amenazo.

-¿En serio piensas que me puedes dar miedo Grey?-Pregunte con burla.

-No me fastidies Malfoy.-Dijo.-Es increíble que hace solo un día que te conozco y ya me estas cansando. ¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y desapareces?

-Te jodiste Grey, porque a mí nadie me dice que hacer.-Dije y al ver que empezaba a caminar, pise su capa y ella se tambaleo, agarrándose de una estatua para no caerse. Me reí de ella a todo pulmón, ya que parecía que me estaba haciendo reverencia y dije.-No sabía que aparte de ignorante también eras torpe Grey, pero descuida puedes arrodillarte ante mí las veces que quieras.

Note como se iba poniendo cada vez más enojada, y note algo extraño en su rostro pero rápidamente se controló, me dedico una mirada fría de indiferencia y entro detrás de los demás. Nunca había pensado que aparte del trio de oro podría pelear con alguien tan rápido, pero al parecer ella era esa excepción. Con una sonrisa de superioridad me senté en mi mesa, que fue rápidamente rodeada por las demás serpientes que habían visto la discusión y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse a relatar lo ocurrido.


	8. Sombra

**SELENE P.V.O**

_Tengo que admitirlo, acostumbrarme a esto no era para nada _sencillo, me dije. Apenas iba a cumplir una semana de estar en el colegio, y ya me sentía saturada de todo este ambiente mágico.

Cuando por fin llego el fin de semana yo me sentía en parte aliviada de poder tener un tiempo para pensar en la última semana y los diferentes acontecimientos ocurridos en ella, pero por otra parte maldecía mi mala suerte. Era sábado por la tarde y no había podido salir de la biblioteca por culpa de mi enorme boca, y también del idiota de Draco Malfoy.

**FLASH BACK**

El viernes entre en el comedor igual que los días anteriores, con seguridad y confianza pero alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de los magos. Me senté y mire hacia ambos lados con agudeza, pero no vi nada fuera de lo común. Me observaban, como siempre con curiosidad, algunas veces desprecio pero por parte de los chicos eran miradas que decidía no tratar de comprender.

-Buenos días Selene.-Dijo Hermione sentándose a mi lado. Le sonreí forzadamente y esta vez trate de desayunar, ya que eso podría levantar sospechas. Luego llegaron los demás y nadie dijo nada más, hasta que estuvimos fuera del comedor.

-¿Qué nos toca hoy?-Pregunto Ron, cogiendo varias tostadas

-Defensa contra las artes obscuras, transformaciones y pociones.-Dijo Hermione sin necesidad de ver el horario.

-Odio las clases con los Slytherin.-Dijo Harry molesto.

-Mejor nos movemos antes de que lleguemos tarde.-Nos dijo Hermione. Percibí como los demás ponían los ojos en blanco, pero sin decir nada dejamos la comida y la seguimos hasta el aula. Éramos casi los últimos, por lo que nos tocó al final. Esta vez me senté con Harry, el cual me sonrió con confianza.

-Buenos días alumnos.-Dijo el profesor… bueno como se llame.-Como les dije la clase pasada, vamos a tener algunos duelos para ver cómo están en defensa y ataque, pero primero quiero dar la parte teórica de estos y las reglas que vamos a tener.

Lo mire interesada por lo que había dicho, pero recordé que no se refería a la misma área que yo creía. De haberlo hecho todos estos magos habrían salido corriendo y gritando, al ver de lo que yo era capaz en defensa y ataque. Sonreí un poco imaginándome a esas estúpidas serpientes corriendo y gritando como niñas, pero la presencia de estos me devolvió a la realidad.

Después de que entro el grupito de Malfoy este apareció por la puerta. Miro con desprecio cada rincón del salón, hasta que se encontró con mi mirada. Una mueca de burla apareció en su rostro y se sentó con los demás, al parecer hablando de algo muy divertido, y señalando en nuestra direccion. Ignore las risas de estos y me esforcé en prestar atención pero solo dieron clase común y corriente y al final de esta el profesor dijo que la próxima clase escogería las parejas. Aburrida me levante y salí con "mis compañeros" a la siguiente clase.

Después de dos horas de copiar y de hacer hechizos me sentí más alegre, hasta que llegue al aula de pociones, en donde la desagradable presencia de los "sangre pura" tuvo lugar.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Grey.-Dijo Malfoy alzando la voz.-Nos estábamos preguntando qué habría pasado si hubieras estado en el duelo hoy. Tal vez te habrían vaporizado, o probablemente convertido en una cucaracha. Por mi parte creo que te habrías hechizado a ti misma debido a tu estupidez.

Sin pensarlo me acerque hasta él, mirándolo de la misma forma que el primer dia.

-Cállate o te hará tragar tus palabras Malfoy.-Lo amenace.

-¿De qué forma Grey?, si ni siquiera puedes hacer un hechizo simple.

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer otras cosas.-Continúe con voz siniestra. Para mi sorpresa el sonrió con arrogancia, apartándose un mechón rubio de la frente.

-Ya sabía yo que tú también estabas loca por mí. Pero no te ilusiones Grey no me junto con squibs.-Dijo con burla. La rabia me cegó y sin pensar lo que hacía dije:

-Apuesto a que no eres ni la mitad de bueno con la magia como lo dices.

-Si quieres te lo demuestro, claro si no tienes miedo.-Dijo provocándome.

-Claro que no tengo miedo.-Respondí con seguridad.

-Entonces te reto a un duelo.-Dijo elevando la voz, ocasionando que todos a nuestro alrededor murmuraran con asombro.-La otra semana, asi podrás decidir dónde quieres que te sepulten Grey. ¿Aceptas?

Mire su rostro desafiante sin contestar, pero al sentir la proximidad de su garganta retrocedí, fingiendo pensar la respuesta. La parte racional de mi mente me dijo que no lo hiciera, porque lo más probable es que saliera perdiendo. Pero al ver su sonrisa presuntuosa y sus ojos plateados llenos de arrogancia tome mi decisión.

-Lo hare y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberme retado.-Dije antes de que el profesor nos mandara entrar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y debido a eso estaba confinada a la biblioteca por todo el fin de semana, con una montaña de libros de hechizos en mi mesa. Lo demás habían tratado de ayudarme al principio, ya que mis posibilidades de ganar un duelo contra Malfoy eran escasas o casi nulas. Pero por suerte los convencí de que se fueran a almorzar sin mí ya que era más fácil planear mis estrategias sin ninguna compañía.

El problema fue cuando Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, apareció de repente "sugiriéndome" que debía irme por lo tarde que era. Por un momento pensé oponerme, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea para seguir con mi aprendizaje de hechizos sin que nadie me molestara. Al volver a la sala común, encontré a los demás ocupados en sus actividades. Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez, lo cual no me pareció raro hasta que vi que las piezas se movían solas, por otro lado Ginny estaba junto a Hermione, ambas hablando mientras terminaban sus redacciones.

Subí por las escaleras de las chicas sin hacer ruido, y una vez en mi cuarto abrí rápidamente mi baúl, sonriendo al ver el ultimo regalo de mi padre y feliz por poder usarlo por primera vez.

**DRACO P.V.O**

-No te preocupa el duelo Draco.-Pregunto Theodore mientras salíamos del gran comedor.

-Claro que no, y Blaise de ante mano te pido disculpas.-Dije con sarcasmo, riéndome ante su incrédula mirada.-Tendré que hacer añicos el lindo rostro de Grey.

-No me voy a meter hay.-Dijo con indiferencia. Sonreí satisfecho por su falta de interés en la nueva, aunque note que Nott se puso tenso de repente. Sin prestarle atención seguí caminando hasta llegar a los terrenos del colegio, y me senté debajo de un gran árbol.

-Draco deberíamos empezar a pensar cómo vamos a hacer el equipo de este año-Sugirió Zabini.

-Ya hice la reservación del campo para el próximo fin de semana.-Respondí.-No voy a permitir que el cara rajada de Potter se lleve el trofeo otra vez.-Dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Y con el estúpido de Weasley como guardián será aún más sencillo ganar este año.-Dijo Nott.

Siguieron hablando del Quidditch por un buen rato, y los ignore mientras contemplaba el lago, sumido en mis pensamientos. Aun no me habían llegado ninguna noticia de mi familia, y eso me tenía algo inquieto ya que sabía de ante mano que las cosas no iban a estar calmadas por mucho tiempo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y regresamos para disfrutar de la cena. Cuando termine mi vista se desplazó rápidamente a la mesa de los leones, donde identifique al trio de oro pero sin su nueva integrante. Con la satisfacción de saber que Grey estaba demasiado atemorizada por lo del duelo, salí del gran comedor dispuesto a atemorizar a cuanta persona pasara por mi lado, y con algo de suerte a ella también. Asi estuve por varias horas, amenazando principalmente a los niños de primero que asustados se iban llorando.

Cuando me aburrí me fui a la sala común pero a unos pocos pasillos de las mazmorras recordé que debía buscar un libro de encantamientos para un estupido trabajo y camine hasta la biblioteca, aliviado porque nadie estaría ahí a estas horas pero unos pasos me detuvieron antes de que pudiera llegar.

-Draco que bueno que te encuentro.-Dijo Astoria abrazándome por la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres Astoria?-Pregunte irritado.

-Aún sigo esperando que me des mi bienvenida.-Dijo juguetona.

Sin decirle nada más la cogí del brazo con rudeza y entre con ella al aula próxima a la biblioteca. Ella lanzo un pequeño quejido de dolor, que desapareció cuando pude mi boca sobre la de ella con brusquedad. Sin perder tiempo me agarro del cuello, mientras yo la subía encima de la mesa del profesor. En menos de medio segundo me deshice de mi ropa y de la de ella, y sin perder tiempo me apresure a hacerla mía.

-Te quiero tanto Draco.-Dijo cuando terminamos, intentando abrazarme. Asqueado la parte de mí y me puse mi ropa. Estaba aburrido de que las chicas siempre salieran con esas estúpidas muestras de romanticismo, como si esperaran que yo se las devolviera.

-Sal primero para que no nos vean.-Dije arrastrando las palabras. Unas leves lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, y sin decir nada se fue.

Después de varios minutos abandone el salón y reanude mi camino hacia la biblioteca. Todo estaba apagado y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, aparte del viento que se colaba por la ventana. Camine por las primeras estanterías, buscando la sección de encantamientos.

Unos minutos después escuche un casi imperceptible sonido. Era una respiración agitada, acompañada de unos pasos rápidos. Olvidando lo que estaba haciendo camine en dirección del ruido son sigilo, con la sensación de ser observado.

De un momento a otro la luz de la luna ilumino el pasillo en el que me encontraba, permitiéndome ver una misteriosa sombra trepada encima de una estantería llena de libros. Estaba de color negro, pero debido a su extraña postura, no logre identificar si era un humano, un animal o alguna otra cosa.

Esta volteo hacia donde me encontraba y pude percibir como su respiración se cortaba, y en menos de un segundo saque mi varita listo para atacar.

Fuera lo que fuera eso, se puso alerta y se deslizo por las estanterías a una velocidad inhumana. Salí corriendo detrás de ella, tratando de igualarla en velocidad. Esta se escabullo por varios pasillos y tramos de escaleras, hasta que al final la perdí de vista. Maldiciendo por lo bajo trate de encontrar alguna pista o rastro que hubiera dejado, pero nada.

Cuando supe que no hallaría nada me escabullí por el camino hacia las mazmorras, entrando presuroso a la sala común de Slytherin. Solo me detuve hasta llegar a los sofás de cuero, donde me acosté. No sabía que había sido aquello, pero me había congelado la sangre en mis venas, y un extraño presentimiento de peligro se apodero de mí. Esto solo me había pasado cuando estaba frente al Señor Tenebroso o ante algún enemigo.

Me puse en guardia cuando escuche unos pasos por las escaleras, pero por el ritmo y la respiración reconocí fácilmente a Zabini. Este llego hasta el sofá y pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

-Nada.-Respondí fríamente.-Blaise ¿A ti te han llegado últimamente noticias de algún mortifago?-Pregunte de repente. No estaba seguro del porque pero sentí que lo que acababa de ver tenía alguna relación con la magia obscura, y quien mejor que lo mortifagos para eso.

-No que yo sepa. Pero recuerda que nos advirtieron que si habría noticias.-Dijo misteriosamente. Asentí y subí a mi habitación, decidido a averiguar que era esa extraña sombra que había visto.


	9. Nuevos vigilantes

**SELENE P.V.O**

Cuando me levante el domingo lo primero que hice fue tocarme la garganta. Una pequeña e incómoda sensación al final del estómago me indico que la sed estaba volviendo, sino muy fuerte un poco notable. Lamentablemente la poción que mi padre me había dado no tenía un efecto de larga duración, asi que debía llevarla conmigo y ante la menor señal de sed iba al baño y tomaba otro trago, pero de igual manera debía buscar una forma de alimentarme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante, me puse ropa cómoda y abandone rápidamente la sala común. Me deje llevar por mi olfato y mi oído para evitar encontrarme con algún ser vivo y meterme en una situación complicada, ya que en este momento era lo más peligrosos que habitaba el castillo. Me molestaba esa idea, ya que siempre, de una forma u otra terminaba siendo el monstruo de cuentos del cual siempre huían los humanos.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, resople enojada al ver que estaba cerrada mágicamente por lo que me tocaba buscar una salida alternativa. Subí hasta el segundo piso, donde localice una ventana que me conduciría directo al bosque. Mire a mí alrededor, pero sin identificar ninguna respiración cercana.

Tome impulso y sin dudarlo corrí hacia la ventana saltando en el último segundo, antes de estrellarme. El aire frio de la mañana golpeo mi rostro y agito mi cabello mientras giraba sobre mi cuerpo para alivianar mi caída. En un segundo las plantas de mis pies y mis manos tocaron el suelo, y todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión al incorporarme. Mire por unos segundos hacia mi improvisada salida, y luego me interne en el bosque.

En este momento tenía todos mis poderes funcionando, por lo que encontrar comida no me sería muy difícil. Olisquee el aire, sorprendiéndome de la extraña variedad de criaturas en la zona. Podía oler unicornios, hombres lobo e insectos entre otras especies. Sin tener muy claro que era lo más adecuado empecé a caminar, riéndome ante la absurda idea de que esto parecía un bufet en lugar de una cacería.

No sé en qué momento la débil luz del sol se apagó casi por completo y un inusual silencio se apodero del lugar. Por supuesto esto no presento un problema para mí, pero me concentre más en cualquier sonido que pudiera aparecer. Pasados unos segundos el silencio fue roto por el sonido de cascos, que se acercaban peligrosamente.

Asustada me encarame en el primer árbol que vi y me tape con algunas hojas, pero la vibración del suelo me obligo a sujetarme con fuerza al tronco y ante mis ojos apareció una manada de centauros paso frente a mi escondite, hablando.

-Hace rato que no siento este olor.-Dijo el que iba de primero deteniéndose bruscamente

-No desde la guerra.-Coincidió otro.-Y no es de humano.

Me sujete con más fuerte y me lleve una mano a la boca, para sofocar el grito que habría salido de mis labios. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta donde estaba, olfateando el aire.

-Ahí que estar alerta, no vaya a ser que esas horribles criaturas estén deambulando por aquí otra vez.-Dijo el primero relinchando furioso.

-Pero en esta ocasión solo hay uno, y probablemente se encuentre cazando.

-Maldito chupasangre.-Dijeron al unísono, y después de mirar alrededor continuaron con su camino. Controle mi respiración durante varios minutos, y finalmente me atreví a bajar._ Se cancela la cacería por hoy ya que al parecer más de una criatura está al tanto de la existencia de mi especie,_ me dije mientras me limpiaba la ropa, tomaba un trago de la poción y volvía lentamente sobre mis pasos, en dirección al castillo

**DRACO P.V.O**

Me levante más tarde de lo habitual, ya que había dormido poco por el misterioso suceso del dia anterior. Con la mente más despejada me quede mirando por la ventana hacia el lago, hasta que un golpe en la puerta me devolvió a la realidad.

-Draco eres muy lento.-Me apremio Blaise. Recordé que hoy era nuestro primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, por lo que me puse mi túnica y tome mi escoba al salir.

-Vamos.-Ordene apenas baje. El y Nott me siguieron, mientras dejaba la sala común. Pasamos por varios pasillos hasta que en uno divise la figura de Grey, que iba tan distraída que estuvo a punto de chocar conmigo. Se quedó quieta un momento, al parecer dándose cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Me fije en que tenía la ropa cubierta de tierra y que tenía hojas enredadas en el cabello. Tenía el ceño fruncido y arrugaba la nariz como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Qué haces aquí Grey?-Pregunte con desdén.-Hasta donde se este espacio es libre de impuros.

Ella levanto la vista del suelo hacia nosotros, y pude ver en sus ojos dorados un leve destello que no pude definir, pero que rápidamente se transformó en desprecio.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que tengo que hacer, estúpido egocéntrico.-Dijo. Eso me enfureció y saque mi varita, haciéndole un gesto a Blaise y a Theodore con la cabeza para que siguieran. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como este último era arrastrado por el primero, ya que no parecía con intenciones de abandonar la escena. Cuando finalmente quede solo con ella dije:

-Una palabra más Grey y tendrás que arrastrarte medio muerta hasta la enfermería.

-Tus palabras no me dan miedo, no eres más que un crio arrogante.-Respondió dándome la espalda.

Me cegué de furia y en apenas un parpadeo la tome del brazo y la estampe contra la pared, y me puse frente a ella para que no pudiera escapar. Ella me miro con rabia, pero al ver mi mano derecha con la varita a un palmo de su cuello sus ojos se abrieron asustados y pude sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-¿Ya no eres tan valiente o si Grey?-Pregunte aproximándome.

-Suéltame Malfoy.-Dijo tratando de parecer exigente, pero la agudeza en su voz reflejo lo contrario.

-¿Aun te atreves a desafiarme?-Volví a preguntar. Esta vez ella no contesto, sino que se mordió el labio inferior, probablemente reprimiéndose la ganas de replicar. Sin embargo este gesto me distrajo momentáneamente, en el que solo pude ver sus delgados y rosados labios, y sentí una extraña parálisis que parecía apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Pero rápidamente me recobre y dirigí mis ojos grises a los dorados de ella.

-Agradece que ahora me tengo que ir Grey, pero mañana en el duelo no tendrás tanta suerte.-Dije y la solté.

Sin mirar atrás seguí mi camino hasta encontrarme con los demás en los vestuarios. Di rápidamente las instrucciones, y con mi habitual tono de intimidación los conduje al campo. Aprovechando la distracción de los demás Blaise se acercó a donde estaba y dijo:

-Woo Draco, lo que paso con Grey no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué paso cuando nos fuimos? ¿Vas a tratar de levantarte a esa Tía?-Me pregunto con evidente envidia.

-Ni en sueños Blaise, apuesto a que es una asquerosa sangre sucia como todos los de su casa.-Dije pero en ese preciso instante sentí un pequeño calor en la palma de mi mano izquierda.

-Eso aún no lo sabes-Escuche que decía, y el calor desapareció. Gire varias veces mi mano, pero nada paso por lo que devolví mi vista hacia Blaise.

-De igual forma, no me metería con ella por nada del mundo. Si se trata de chicas, tengo toda una cola esperando por mi.-Dije con indiferencia señalándole las chicas de las gradas, que me dirigían sonrisas y me saludaban. Las ignore y llame al equipo, para iniciar las pruebas.

Después de dos largas horas, ya tenía al nuevo equipo de Slytherin. Estuve informándoles de las nuevas estrategias porque no dejaría que Potter se llevara otra vez la copa de Quidditch. Al final quede exhausto, pero satisfecho con el trabajo logrado, y me fui a cambiar.

Ya era más de medio dia, por lo que nos apresuramos para llegar al almuerzo a tiempo. Entre justo cuando la directora estaba hablando:

-Esta tarde llamare a los prefectos, porque tengo que darles unas cuantas indicaciones.

Pase mi comida rápidamente y como no tenía nada más que hacer, fui a la biblioteca para buscar un libro para la redacción que dejaron en pociones. Al parecer ese viejo barrigón no encontraba ninguna poción nueva, y quería repetir las de sexto.

Llegue malhumorado y me fui hasta la sección de pociones, buscando por todas partes el estúpido libro, pero la imagen de la sombra apareció en mi mente y sin que pudiera evitarlo mire hacia el techo de la estanterías y luego hacia las personas que se en la mesas. La mayor parte eran de Ravenclaw y algunos pocos de Gryffindor. No me extraño encontrar a la sangre sucia devorando un libro, mientras su amiga pelirroja escribía en un pergamino.

Por lo demás no había nada sospechoso en la biblioteca, por lo que la única forma de averiguar sobre lo que había visto debía ser por la noche, cuando no hubiera nadie.

Cuando tuve el pesado tomo en mi brazo me fui a la sala común y por raro que sea, copie en el pergamino la información del libro hasta que Theodore me llamo.

-Draco la directora dice que Pansy y tu vayan a su despacho.

Me levante con mi elegancia habitual y me encamine al despacho de la directora, soportando las fastidiosas insinuaciones de Pansy. En la puerta se encontraban los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Pocos minutos después llegaron el pobretón y la rata de biblioteca, acompañados de Potter y Grey.

-Ya llegaron las serpientes.-Sentencio Weasley levantando la voz.

-Porque no cierras la boca pobretón.-Dijo Pansy.

Siguieron discutiendo, con Granger y Potter. No les di importancia, hasta que Grey dijo:

-Ya cállate Parkinson, o tu cerebro se va a desgastar.

-¿Metiendo aquí también tus narices Grey?-Le espete con desprecio, sonriendo por lo asustada que aun debía estar. Al ver que intervine los demás dejaron de discutir para prestar atención.

-Me cuesta creer que tú seas un prefecto Malfoy, ya que te queda más el papel de bufón y bravucón.-Dijo ella sin ningún rastro de susto en su voz o en su rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero al menos a mí sí me llamaron.-Contraataque.-Pero ¿Por qué vienes a meterte, si nadie te ha llamado?-Ella me ignoro y se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta, y la que hablo esta vez fue Granger:

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa Huron?

-A ti nadie te hablo sangre sucia.-Gruñí.

-¡YA BASTA!-Interrumpió McGonagall, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.-No aceptare este tipo de peleas, asi que entren.-Dijo. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff entraron primero, para luego dejarnos paso a los de Slytherin y a los de Gryffindor.

La directora agito su varita y varias sillas aparecieron, formando una mesa redonda. Cuando estuvimos organizados de acuerdo a la casa, la profesora dijo:

-Como recordaran los prefectos deben cumplir ciertos turnos de vigilancia a lo largo del año, para controlar la disciplina de los estudiantes. Este año se realizara como los otros, pero con un ligero cambio.-Dijo señalando a los recién llegados.-Aunque la guerra ya termino, aun tememos por la seguridad del castillo, por lo que los profesores hemos decidido elegir a dos personas más para los turnos de vigilancia.

-¿Y quiere que nosotros hagamos lo mismo?-Pregunto Potter como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Asi es señor Potter. Usted y la señorita Grey, por ser alumnos de último año.

-¿Y cómo nos vamos a organizar profesora?-Pregunto la sabelotodo.

-Por ahora solo quería comunicarles la noticia. A lo largo de esta semana ya les iré informando las demás cosas, y desde la otra iniciaran los turnos. ¿Todos claros?-Todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos yo.-Listo ya pueden marcharse.

Me apresure a salir primero que los demás, e inconscientemente mire hacia la puerta, esperando. Todos los prefectos salieron, y el trio de oro salió directo hacia las escaleras, pero me fije en que Grey no iba con ellos. Me quede un momento quieto, hasta que me di cuenta de la estupidez que cometía quedando aquí, solo para pelear con la nueva.

Gire sobre mis talones y seguí mi camino hacia las mazmorras, sin mirar atrás.

**SELENE P.V.O**

-Adelántense.-Les dije a los chicos y a Hermione que me miraban desde la puerta. Me quede sola con la profesora y aproveche a preguntar:

-Profesora McGonagall ¿Por qué quiso que yo estuviera en esto?

Ella me miro largamente, y pude leer en su mente la respuesta que iba a darme.

-Todos aquí saben que el trio de Potter es el mejor en combates y en enfrentamientos señoritas, además de que fue el quien venció al señor oscuro y creo que usted podría aprender mucho de esto.

-¿Solo es por eso?-Pregunte al detectar la mentira en su voz y en sus pensamientos.

-Si.-Me contesto con naturalidad.

-De acuerdo.-Dije y sin decirle nada más salí del despacho, directo hacia las escaleras. Antes de subir mire sobre mis pasos y al final del corredor logre distinguir la rubia cabellera de Malfoy, que caminaba rápidamente hacia el pasillo que conducía a su sala común. Resople con furia y seguí mi camino, y no me sorprendió cuando vi a Harry, Ron y Hermione esperándome en los sillones de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Todo en orden?-Pregunto Harry.

-Si solo debía preguntarle algo a la directora.-Conteste restándole importancia.-Hermione.-La llame. Ella volteo sus ojos hacia mi.-Yo quería decirte que… bueno quería agradecerte por entrenar conmigo toda la mañana.

-No te preocupes Selene, que lo hice con mucho gusto. Además ya era hora de que alguien aparte de Harry se le enfrentara a Malfoy, y esa persona eres tú.

-Oye y hablando de él, ¿Por qué le dijiste hurón?-Pregunte recordando el gracioso termino. Los tres se rieron y Ron dijo:

-Porque en cuarto un profesor lo convirtió en un hurón blanco y desde ahí ese es su apodo.

Me uní a sus risas, pero de repente perdi el equilibrio, y agarrándome del sofá para estabilizarme cerré los ojos._ Eso te paso por no haber cazado,_ me dije._ ¿Y ahora como harás para mañana?_ Me pregunte.

-Selene ¿estás bien?-Escuche las voces de los demás, acompañados de sus respiración y el latido de sus corazones. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces y me levante, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos hasta que sintiera que habían vuelto a su color habitual.

-Perdón es que me duele un poco la cabeza.-Dije con tranquilidad.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Si no te preocupes.-Dije y la mire.-Es que no he comido bien.-_Nada bien_, me dije.

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de las cocinas?-Pregunto Harry.

-No, creo que lo mejor sea que me vaya a dormir.-Dije. Mientras subía las escaleras me sorprendió la extraña sensación de preocupación que experimente, pero no era por mi sino por ellos. Llegue a mi habitación y me tire sobre la cama, tomando de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de la poción temiendo por ser descubierta, pero más que todo por el duelo que tendría con el Slytherin mañana


	10. Duelo

**DRACO P.V.O**

Al día siguiente entre temprano a la sala común, sintiéndome aliviado por la falta de personas. Aún quedaban algunas cenizas en la chimenea y varios libros sobre las mesas auxiliares. Camine hacia las escaleras, cuando el rasgueo de páginas llamo mi atención.

-Debió ser una noche agitada Malfoy.

Sin poder evitarlo esboce una sonrisa y dije:

-En cambio la tuya debió ser muy aburrida Zabini si te quedaste esperándome. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no has encontrado otra tía que caiga?

-Muy gracioso Draco, pero resulta que no. Anoche fui a buscarte por que Theodore y yo nos robamos unas botellas de las cocinas, y la idea era hacer una pequeña fiesta.

-Que mal que me lo perdí, verlos a ustedes borrachos cometiendo las mayores estupideces del mundo es lo mejor.-Conteste con Ironía. Escuche como giraba su silla y al voltearme me encontré con la siempre animada cara de Blaise.

-Venga hombre si tienes pinta de victorioso. ¿Estuvo asi de bien?-Pregunto.

Lo mire levantando la ceja, lo que le produjo una carcajada.

-No sé para qué pregunto.

-Solo te aseguro que la de Hufflepuff lo disfruto.-Dije con superioridad.- ¿Ya estas contento?

-Pero solo dijiste lo obvio, eso no es justo.-Se quejó.

-No seas tan crio Zabini.-Dije retomando mi camino hacia la escalera.

-¿Listo para el duelo con esa belleza?-Pregunto de repente. Mire por encima de mi hombro a su cara maliciosa y entrecerré los ojos con expresión fría.-Supongo que esa mirada de asesino significa si.-Dijo burlón. Lo ignore y subí a mi habitación a ducharme.

**SELENE P.V.O**

_Tengo sed,_ pensé mientras veía mi desayuno. Los demás estaban conversando animadamente sobre un entrenamiento que debían hacer, mientras que Hermione leía un periódico. Carraspee por la resequedad y tome un trago del jugo de calabaza junto a mí. El líquido paso por mi garganta con desagradable lentitud por lo que, asqueada, lo aparte.

-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo Hermione?-Escuche a Ginny.

-Solo rumores.-Contesto.-Al parecer las cosas siguen tensas entre los muggles.

-¿Se ha sabido algo de los mortifagos?-Pregunto Harry.

-Nada.-Dijo y doblo el periódico.

-Selene porrrquhee no asss commidddo?-Pregunto Ron con la boca llena.

-¿No puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea comer Ronald?-Pregunto Hermione enojada lo que provoco que Ron se riera.

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo apenas trago su comida.

-Esa siempre es tu única excusa-Dijo ella, esta vez sonriendo.-Pero al menos utiliza los cubiertos.-Se quejó con un bufido, provocando la risa de todos.

Algo más relajada, contemple la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde varios alumnos me saludaron amistosos. Pasados varios minutos escuche ruidos de sillas y alertada vi que los demás ya se estaban levantando para irse y los seguí.

Fuimos los primeros en salir del comedor y por consiguiente los primeros en llegar a transformaciones. Me senté en la parte de atrás con Hermione, y en el transcurso de la clase repase varios hechizos que había aprendido en los últimos días. Para un mago normal debía parecer muy difícil y casi imposible aprender todo esto en tan poco tiempo, pero yo tenía la ventaja de mi particular horario de dormir, por lo cual quitando las pocas horas de sueño habitual podía leer todos estos libros sin que nadie me molestara.

Iba por la mitad del capítulo de hechizos protectores cuando un golpe en el codo me hizo levantar a vista. Era Hermione que me indicaba que la clase había terminado y que debíamos salir. Cerré el libro y me puse en pie con rapidez.

Nos reunimos con los chicos para encantamientos, pero de camino me fije en que había olvidado mi libro al salir. Sin que los demás lo notaran me escabullí y corrí hasta la clase de transformaciones. Ya habían unos cuantos estudiantes entrando y charlando.

Sin reparar en ningún rostro entre y vislumbre mi libro en mi puesto. Me acerque para tomarlo, pero un mano más rápida lo tomo primero. Exasperada levante la vista y me encontré con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa amigable en el rostro de un chico con uniforme azul y la imagen de un águila en el pecho.

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunto. Mire el libro que me tendía y dije:

-Si es mío.

-Qué bueno que lo encontré, porque te aseguro que esos de Slytherin no te lo habrían devuelto.

-Si lo se.-Dije sin quitar mis ojos del libro. El no dijo nada y me entrego el pesado volumen.-Gra… Gracias.-Dije vacilante.

-De nada. Mi nombre es Bradley Chambers.-Dijo alzando su mano en mi dirección. Me quede quieta sin saber que decir o que hacer, hasta que él bajo su mano y pregunto.- ¿Y tú eres?

_¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?,_ me permití preguntarme. Estaba ahí parado, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, esperando a que respondiera.

-Selene Grey.-Conteste.

-Ah cierto tu eres la nueva de Gryffindor ¿Verdad?

-Creo que te puedes dar cuenta por mi uniforme.-respondí mordaz.

-Jajajaja si cierto no me había dado cuenta. ¿Te toca transformaciones?

-No encantamientos asi que debo irme.-Contesta y me gire con mi libro hacia la puerta.

-Yo también tengo esa clase, ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

-¿Por qué?-La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que la pudiera frenar, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Con evidente nerviosismo se llevó una mano hacia su cabello castaño, se lo despeino y dijo:

-Porque tenemos la misma clase, asi que inevitablemente iremos por el mismo camino.

Lo pensé por un momento, pero al ver la hora en el reloj supe que ya no importaba si aceptaba o me rehusaba, asi que haciendo un gesto con la cabeza seguí el camino por los pasillos, sintiendo sus pasos detrás de mí. Apenas si podía mantener mi paso, y cuando lo hacía intentaba entablar conversación que yo rehuía acelerando aún más mi caminata.

Me detuve suavemente tras la puerta del aula de encantamientos y me concentre en los sonidos provenientes de ahí. Podía escuchar al profesor hablando, las plumas rasgando el pergamino y las conversaciones de los alumnos. Al final del salón identifique tres voces que en ese momento se preguntaban por mi paradero y cogí la chapa de la puerta.

-Corres muy rápido ¿Verdad?-Pregunto el chico parándose a mi lado y tomando aire.

-Es que no quería llegar tarde.-Respondí mirando hacia la puerta.

-Tú debes ser deportista o algo asi ¿Practicas Quidditch?-Se quedó un momento callado, mirando también hacia la puerta.-Mejor entramos, pero sin hacer ruido para que el profesor no nos regañe.-Asentí y gire la chapa, abriendo suavemente la puerta.-Espero que nos volvamos a ver.-Dijo. Volvi mi rostro hacia él, sin ninguna respuesta pero el solo sonrió y entro.

Varias miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, pero al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione me deslice con suavidad y equilibrio entre los puestos hasta llegar a ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Susurro Hermione y por respuesta le mostré el libro. Afortunadamente me salve de futuras preguntas cuando el profesor ordeno copiar la teoría de un hechizo.

-¿Con quién llegaste Selene?-Pregunto Harry cuando la clase hubo terminado y nos encontrábamos de camino hacia defensa contra las artes oscuras, ósea el duelo entre Malfoy y yo.

-Ahh.-Dije despistada.-Con un alumno de Ravenclaw creo, ya que su uniforma era azul.

-¿Ya lo conocías?-Pregunto Ron.

-No me lo tope de camino y ya que teníamos la misma clase pues llegamos al mismo tiempo.-Dije con evasivas,

-Hermione ¿Podrías guardar este libro en tu maleta?-Le pedí mientras subimos a la torre.

-Si de acuerdo.-Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Estas lista?-Pregunto en la puerta.

-Si lo estoy.-Respondí y entre.

**DRACO P.V.O**

-¿Sera que si llegan esos estúpidos leones?-Pregunto Pansy a nuestro grupo. Mire hacia la puerta del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero no vi el rostro de Grey ni el del trio de oro.

-Seguramente se acobardo y se quedó en su sala común.-Dije-Supongo que no es tan estúpida si se dio cuenta de que no podría vencerme.

-Replantéalo dos veces Draco.-Dijo Blaise. Lo mire extrañado y siguió.-Porque ahí está.

Nos giramos a tiempo para ver a los cuatro leones, que al entrar se quedaron quietos observándonos. La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente y el miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Puse mi atención sobre Grey, que poso sus ojos sobre mí. Le sostuve la mirada, sin pensar siquiera en ceder ante el contacto visual. Pero algo en sus ojos hizo que detuviera la guerra de miradas, ya sus pupilas no tenían el color dorado de siempre. No, esta vez sus ojos se veían completamente negros.

-Te ves sorprendido Malfoy.-Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Solo me preguntaba como quisieras que te llevaran a San Mungo, después de lo que te pase hoy.-Dije recobrando la compostura.

-No estés tan confiado, porque algo te podría salir mal.-Dijo con tranquilidad. Nos fulminamos mutuamente, hasta que el pobretón y la sangre sucia la jalaron del brazo, diciéndole que no pusiera atención.

-Eso consuélenla, porque cuando se enfrente conmigo no va a tener a nadie que le ayude.-Dije.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy.-Espeto Potter. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mi cara y dije:

-Deberías darle consejos Potter, ya que tu especialidad es ser el centro de atención al dártelas de héroe pero en realidad no eres mas que un crío asustado.

-¡No Harry!-Exclamo Granger, impidiendo que Potter sacara su varita.-Solo quiere probocarte, no les des el gusto.

-Que poco hombre, que se dejar manipular por una mujer, y más una sangre sucia.

-Suficiente.-Dijo Grey colocándose frente a Potter.-Cállate de una vez Malfoy, o nuestro duelo empezara antes de lo que planeado. Vamos Harry.-Dijo.

-Ven Draco, tranquilo.-Dijo Blaise y junto con Theodore se pusieron a mis costados. Sin escucharlo, observe la espalda de Grey pensando la mejor forma de torturarla.

-Buenos días estudiantes.-Se escuchó la voz del profesor, mientras bajaba por las escaleras que conducían a su despacho.-Espero que recuerden que hoy tenemos un pequeño ejercicio de combate. Primero voy a escoger las parejas y se irán ubicando en diferentes partes del salón.

Tomo su varita y hechizo la lista para que los nombres se revolvieran y que de ellos salieran las parejas de duelo. Mire los papeles flotantes, lanzándoles un hechizo no verbal para arreglar los nombres a mi antojo. El de Grey y el mío salieron volando y se posaron sobre la mesa. Disimuladamente mire a mí alrededor, aunque sabía que al no haber utilizado la varita nadie podría sospechar lo que acababa de hacer.

-Bueno ya está, las parejas quedan asi: Dean Thomas con Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger con Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter con Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley con Astoria Greengrass…-Siguió con la lista hasta que.-Y Selene Grey con Draco Malfoy.

Cuando termino todos se levantaron y se organizaron para empezar los duelos. Me levante de mi puesto con actitud relajada y gracias a mi altura identifique a Grey al final. Camine lentamente hacia ella observando su postura. Se veía tranquila, aunque logre detectar algo de tensión.

-Demasiado tarde para asustarse Grey.

-Eso quisieras tú.-Dijo.

-Ah se me olvidaba cuando quieras rogar para que se detenga, recuerda mi advertencia porque no voy a ser compasivo.

-Esa es una palabra que tú nunca conocerás, Malfoy.

Nos callamos mientras daban las estúpidas normas, la prohibición de maldiciones u otros hechizos mortíferos, el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, etc. Cuando termino saque mi varita y me acerque, Grey me imito y se aproximó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí.

-Varitas arriba.-Ordeno el profesor.-Hagan una reverencia.

Haciendo caso omiso a la última orden, por mi parte y la de ella nos limitamos a mirarnos sin mover ni un musculo._ Muy bien Grey, si no puedo maldecirte, por ahora, me asegurare de que quedes humillada por haberte metido con un Malfoy,_ pensé.

-¡Empiecen!

Blandí mi varita con habilidad, decidido a dejarle dar el primer golpe lo cual no hizo. Se quedó como paralizada sin saber qué hacer y sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-_Expelliarmus_-Grite. Un destello de luz roja broto de mi varita, y al instante la de ella salió volando cerca de donde yo estaba y aproveche a reírme.- ¿Ya te llego el miedo Grey?-Mi pregunta pareció devolverla a la realidad, ya que miro su varita y luego a mí con miedo.

-Te dije que no iba a tener compasión. _Impedimenta._-Volví a gritar.

Apenas vio que alce la varita Grey giro sobre sí misma, esquivando el hechizo que le lance. Volví a lanzarle varios hechizos, pero ella los evito todos con mucha destreza hasta llegar al lugar donde había caído su varita.

-Mi turno Malfoy. _Desmaius._

-_Protego._

-_Envertestatil_.-Grito.

-_Petrificus Totalus.-_Grite al mismo tiempo. Nuestros hechizos rebotaron en las paredes, y acabaron hiriendo a otras personas. Seguí atacándola, tratando de bajar su guardia, pero ante cada ataque ella se limitaba a evadirlos y al intentar hechizarme yo la bloqueaba con rapidez.

-_Rictusempra_.-Una luz plateada alcanzo a Grey, dejándola momentáneamente ahogada contra el suelo. Me quede mirándola, sintiéndome inexplicablemente incapacitado para agredirla nuevamente.

-_Expulso.-_Soltó con la voz entrecortada. Un rayo morado choco contra mi pecho, lanzándome por los aires hasta caer sobre unos pupitres. _Maldición Draco como dejaste que te agarrara con la guardia baja_. Me levante de un salto, con la idea de usar las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Muy bien chicos pueden parar.-Dijo el profesor. La chica bajo la varita con una sonrisa triunfante, lo cual me sacó de quicio e ignore la orden.

-_Incarcerous._

Gruesas cuerdas negras salieron volando hacia Grey atándola de pies a cabeza. Con aire victorioso me acerque hasta ella y le arrebate la varita, regodeándome por su situación.

-Ahora que asquerosa Gryffindor.-Masculle.-Este es el resultado por haberte metido conmigo.

-Humsjdhakslkjsla.-Dijo por entre las cuerdas.

-Perdona Grey pero no pude escucharte, ¿Qué decías?-Solté una risa.

-Señor Malfoy no me escucho decir que el duelo había terminado.-Dijo el profesor apareciendo a mi lado. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, observándonos a Grey y a mí.-_Diffindo._

Al momento las cuerdas que amordazaban el cuerpo de mi enemiga se cortaron. Ella se quitó los restos de ella y cogió su varita para arremeter nuevamente.

-Alto señorita la clase ya acabo.

-Pero profesor usted no entiende, este tampoco me embrujo después de que dijo que paráramos y no lo hizo asi que no lo voy a dejar ir en paz.

-Lo siento pero ya acabo y según las reglas usted perdió al quedar amarrada.

-No pero…

-Suficiente, ya pueden marcharse.-Todos dejaron de mirarnos para dirigirse hacia la salida con lentitud. Espere unos minutos a que todos salieran y cuando estuve seguro de que no quedaba nadie cerca dije:

-Agradece que el profesor impidió que acabara contigo.

-Esto no se ha acabado Malfoy porque te juró que…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase porque se tambaleo y cayó por segunda vez al suelo, con el rostro oculto entre los brazos. Me quede paralizado mientras mi mente me gritaba que me fuera, pero era incapaz de obedecerla esta vez.

-¿Tratas de llamar mi atención Grey?-Pregunte esperando que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.-Te advierto que no te servirá de nada.

Se quedó en el suelo sin moverse, respirando con dificultad. Con lentitud me aproxime, pero a unos pasos ella recupero el control y se incorporó suavemente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro transfigurado por el sufrimiento, como si algo le estuviera causando un gran dolor. Note la piel de sus brazos más pálida de lo normal, casi llegando a transparente.

-Lárgate Malfoy.-Dijo con voz cortante. No retrocedí y ella se dio cuenta, por lo que aparto las manos de su rostro para verme. Sus labios estaban firmemente apretados como si quisiera quebrarlos y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se vieron todavía más marcadas. Mas, sin embargo fueron sus ojos los que si me hicieron retroceder, ya que en lo profundo de esos ojos negros pude ver con claridad un intenso destello rojo.


	11. Noticias

**SELENE P.V.O**

_¿Es que acaso Malfoy es estúpido?, ¿O solo se quiere morir?,_ me pregunte sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Supe que no se había ido cuando escuche su casi inexistente respiración y, trague saliva, el leve pero atrayente sonido de su corazón. Incapaz de pensar en una excusa para huir levante mi cabeza, para darle un escarmiento y que finalmente se marchara. Su pose y expresión mostraban el mismo asco y superioridad de siempre, pero sus fríos ojos grises escondían una emoción que resultaba casi graciosa en su cara. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, retrocedió un paso sin apartar su mirada de mí. En esa fracción de segundo su mente quedo al descubierto y aproveche para ver a través de sus ojos.

Su mente estaba completamente concentrada en una figura, cuyo semblante reflejaba dolor y a la vez ansiedad. Sus extremidades se mostraban casi transparentes y su pose era de vulnerabilidad. Seguí sus pensamientos hasta llegar al rostro, donde los labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando ver un pequeño destello de sus afilados dientes.

Con temor me atreví a continuar, pero la visión de sus ojos provoco que desviara la mirada. Con el mismo color del carbón, mis ojos mostraban la necesidad de la sed y el esfuerzo por mantener aun el control, pero lo peor es que vi el reflejo de color rubí, que indicaba el fin definitivo de los efectos de la poción. Ya no quedaba nada que me impidiera utilizar mi fuerza o velocidad para alimentarme, y desgraciadamente para _él, _estábamos completamente solos en el aula.

Miles de posibilidades cruzaron por mi mente, la cuales estaban únicamente enfocadas en matarlo y huir, ya que no quería que ingerir su sangre. Alguien que se mete contigo, te ataca y muestra un odio brutal hacia ti debe tener la sangre más hedionda de la humanidad, por lo que contuve el aire, absteniéndome de respirar y más que todo de olfatear.

Pero al levantar nuevamente mi rostro hacia él, un desconcertante escalofrió me recorrió las espalda. Lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez que lo sentía. No, la primera vez fue el dia de mi frustrada cacería, cuando al enfrentarnos termine contra la pared y con Malfoy a pocos centímetros de mí. El escalofrió que me había recorrido era igual a este, combinado con unas inexplicables chispas eléctricas. Por esa razón me resulto imposible insultarlo o agredirlo aquella vez, asi como me estaba pasando ahora.

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto esperando. Cancelando todos los planes y estrategias de hacía unos segundos, me puse en pie caminando hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Alto ahí Grey!-Exclamo. Su voz se escuchaba a mi espalda, lo cual me hizo temblar nuevamente, pero continúe sin detenerme.

-¿Acaso mi hechizo te hizo quedar sorda?-Pregunto despectivamente. Vacile en la entrada del salón, pero negando con la cabeza, y convenciéndome de que irme sería lo mejor, retome mis pasos.

-Que te detengas Grey.-Ordeno elevando la voz.-No escuchaste ¡Sangre Sucia!

Ante esto me detuve, por un momento nublada por el color rojo y sintiendo mis colmillos alargarse en mi boca. Cerré por un momento los ojos y concentre cada fibra de mi ser en apaciguar mi lado vampírico. Cuando estuve controlada tome una bocanada de aire, conteniéndolo en mis pulmones, y me di la vuelta.

-Nunca más se te ocurra llamarme asi Malfoy, porque para que sepas mi madre era maga asi que no te permito que me insultes a mi o a la sangre de mi familia. Segundo asi lo fuera eso a ti que te importa, y tampoco le vuelvas a decir asi a Hermione, ya deja a los demás en paz.

Vi un pequeño movimiento por parte de él, y temiendo que fuera a hechizarme nuevamente salí corriendo por las escaleras de la torre. _Menuda cobarde eres, huyendo de un simple mago presuntuoso y arrogante,_ me dije cuando lo perdí.

Al llegar a la sala común, subí a mi habitación para cambiarme y al salir deje una nota en la puerta, por si los demás iban a buscarme. Recorrí los mismos pasillos para dirigirme hacia el bosque, sintiendo aun temblores y algunas chispas eléctricas.

**DRACO P.V.O**

Regrese a las mazmorras, intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Grey. Por alguna extraña, y tal vez demente, razón no pude realizar ningún movimiento cuando ella se fue, era como quedar paralizado. Con furia recordé que el dia anterior había pasado algo similar. Cerré los puños con fuerza y aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, justo cuando Blaise se acercó por un pasillo.

-Jo Tío te vez enojado, ¿Paso algo?, pensé que estarías más contento al haber vencido a Grey.

Le lance una mirada cargada de veneno, sin contestar.

-Relájate Draco, porque no vamos a comer un poco, porque después de ese estúpido duelo me dio mucha hambre y también ganas de liarme una chica esta noche.-Dijo travieso. Asentí, sin hablarle o sonreírle, y nos fuimos hacia el gran comedor. Varios murmullos se levantaron cuando entramos, todos concernientes al duelo que había tenido con la "tan admirada nueva", pero aún me sentía muy enojado para prestarles atención.

Llegue a mi mesa y me senté, apartado de los demás. La profesora se levantó y empezó a hablar. Ni me moleste en escuchar sus palabras, pero algunas exclamaciones de emoción lograron que levantara levemente mi cara hacia los demás. Pensamientos expectantes y entusiastas flotaban en el ambiente, y la causa era el próximo baile que se celebraría en octubre, y en el que al parecer las chicas invitaban a los chicos.

Naturalmente la mayoría de cotilleos provenían de las chicas, que se preguntaban entre ellas acerca de la pareja que llevarían. No tuve la necesidad de mirar para saber que la mayoría de ellas se había fijado en mí, con la esperanza de lograr mi aprobación. Sonreí de medio lado, ya que a esto era lo que estaba acostumbrado, un Malfoy no ruega ni pide, sino que al contrario a mí me ruegan y me piden, mientras que yo solo tomo lo que quiero sin consultarlo con nadie.

-Genial ahora tendremos a todas las Tías buenas detrás de ti Draco.-Dijo Blaise golpeándome el hombro.

-Tranquilo Blaise, tal vez le diga a alguna que te invite a ti.-Dije con burla.

Este se rio y empezó a comer, dejándome finalmente tranquilo. Por mi parte evite mirar hacia mi propia mesa y contemple las demás, hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde las dos parejitas de oro estaban haciéndose caras. Asqueado aparte la vista de ellos, recorriendo lo que quedaba de la mesa, buscando inconscientemente unos ojos cambiantes. Cuando termine mire disimuladamente el resto del comedor, pero no había señales de Grey, solo habían rostros de chicas que se emocionaban cuando pasaba la vista, creyendo que las buscaba.

-¿Qué buscas Draco?-Pregunto Theodore a mi lado.

-Nada.-Respondí.

-¿Esperando las miles de ofertas para el baile?-Pregunto. Lo mire de reojo y sonreí con superioridad, sin contestarle.

-A ver chicos debemos hacer apuestas.-Dijo Blaise.-A ver sabemos que las de nuestra casa se lo pedirán todas a Draco, ¿Pero y las demás?

-Bueno ahí varias de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que querrán invitarlos a ustedes.-Dije.-Esas caen fácil.-Añadí con arrogancia.

-A ver y el dilema mayor, las de Gryffindor.-Siguió Blaise. Sin poder evitarlo mire en la misma dirección que ellos, solo para darme cuenta de que a la mesa no se le había añadido nadie más, por lo que dirigí mí vista hacia mi plato

-Pues por cómo se comen con la mirada a Potter y a Weasley, ya podemos saber a quienes van a invitar la pelirroja y Granger.-Dijo Blaise.-Asi que ahí no hay nada que ver.

-No exactamente Blaise.-Dijo Theodore.-Se te olvida alguien.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto.

-La que se puede considerar ya como la Tía más buena de Hogwarts.-Dijo Theodore con una sonrisa. _¡Grey!,_ pensé antes de que Zabini hubiera captado las palabras.

-Ohh cierto. A ella hay que tenerla en la mira.

-¿No dijiste que no estarías con ella por ser de Gryffindor?-Pregunte con indiferencia, sin levantar la vista.

-Pues eso es un punto negativo, ¿Tu qué piensas Theo?-Le pregunto.

-La verdad eso no me importa.-Dijo, cuando me estaba llevando el tenedor a la boca. Su respuesta hizo que mordiera el cubierto más fuerte de lo normal, por lo que lo saque y lo deje sobre mi comida, porque había perdido el apetito.

Ellos terminaron con su conversación y siguieron comiendo, asi que me levante del asiento y realice mi salida triunfal, ganándome todos los suspiros de las chicas.

Al pasar por la mesa de los leones, voltee un poco los ojos para ver con desprecio al grupo de oro, ya que solo estaban el estúpido de cara rajada y la comadreja.

Ya en el vestíbulo, decidí ir a la torre de astronomía, que desde sexto se había convertido en el único lugar donde podía estar completamente solo y tranquilo. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando la lechuza de mi familia apareció por la puerta del comedor con una carta atada a la pata. Se la quite y le acaricie por un segundo la cabeza, antes de emprendiera el vuelo.

Mire como se iba, y luego baje mi vista a la carta, palideciendo. Reconocí la letra, era de mi padre. Solo tuve que ver eso, para saber que la carta no traería nada bueno.

-Sí y por eso Hermione fue a verla.-Escuche la voz de Potter.

-¿Y crees que Selene este bien?-Pregunto el descerebrado. Al escuchar que hablan de Grey me escondí detrás de la estatua que estaba en el vestíbulo, queriendo escuchar, aunque sin saber porque.

-No lo sé, no la he visto desde el duelo.-Le contesto Potter.-Es que Malfoy es un tramposo y un imbécil aprovechándose que el combate había terminado para atacarla.-Dijo.

-¡CHICOS!-Gritaron desde la escalera. Por un lado de la estatua vislumbre a Granger, que venía corriendo con un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué paso Hermione?, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntaron.

-Si estoy bien.-Dijo quitándose el enmarañado cabello de la cara.-Pero miren encontré esta nota en la puerta de Selene. Dice que no se siente bien y que se iba a quedar en su cuarto, pero intente entrar para hablar con ella y al hacerlo vi que no había nadie el cuarto.

-¿A dónde crees que habrá ido?-Pregunto la comadreja.

-No lo sé, pero siento que debemos buscarla.-Dijo Hermione.

-Si tienes razón.-Coincidió Potter.

Los tres salieron corriendo por las escaleras, hablando sobre los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar Grey. Salí de mi escondite, pensando en lo que habían dicho. Yo había sido la última persona que la había visto, y era cierto que no se le veía bien, en vez parecía enferma. _¿Qué le habrá pasado?,_ alcance a preguntarme antes de cabecear y ver la carta en mi mano. Sin darle más vueltas subí por la escalera, pensando que lo que le pasara no debía preocuparme.

En el tercer piso tuve que usar un camino diferente, ya que descubrí a varias chicas hablando cerca de los baños, acerca de quién me pediría primero una cita para el baile. El atajo me llevo más lejos de la torre y termine cerca de la enfermería. Me detuve un momento cavilando las posibilidades. Solo sería un momento y si no estaba podría irme, sin preocuparme por nada.

Mire hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y abrí con cuidado la puerta de la enfermería. La mayoría de las camas estaban vacías, a excepción de una que estaba con las cortinas cerradas. Después de varias luchas internas me acerque lo suficiente para ver que era una chica, al parecer de Hufflepuff. Sin perder tiempo volví a salir, y continúe mi camino, esta vez sin ningún obstáculo.

Dos minutos después llegue a la torre, y me acerque al barandal contemplando los terrenos del castillo, el lago y el bosque prohibido. Pero al hacer eso sonó el crujido del papel, recordándome la razón por la que había venido. Tome aire una vez y cogí la carta, tratando de no pensar en lo que los mortifagos iban a hacer ahora, y lo que me obligarían a hacer a mí


	12. Invitaciones y reuniones

**SELENE P.V.O**

Dormía plácidamente hasta que el sol se filtró por la ventana, y sus rayos cayeron en mi cama. Con más lentitud de la habitual abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

-¿Se puede pasar?-Pregunto la suave voz de Hermione, al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si.-Respondí.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Ginny y Hermione, ambas con el rostro preocupado.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-Preguntaron.

-Bien mejor. Chicas, ¿Qué dia es?-Pregunto aturdida.

-Es jueves, pero tranquila no te preocupes por la clases, ya hablamos con los profesores y ellos no pusieron ningún problema.-Dijo Ginny

Apenas dijeron eso, los recuerdos de la semana me asaltaron. Recordé que al llegar al bosque prohibido me había descontrolado por completo, atacando a cuanto ser se me cruzara por el enfrente. No estaba muy segura de cuanta sangre había bebido, o de que criaturas las había tomado. Pero al hacerlo tan tarde había quedado bastante debilitada, por lo que al dia siguiente no salí de mi habitación. Sin embargo el anterior día, aunque me sentía mejor, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione me habían permitido salir de mi cuarto, ya que para ellos yo me veía más débil de lo normal.

-Ahhh si ya recuerdo.-Dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.- ¿Ya toca ir a clases?-Pregunte.

-Sí, pero si aún te sientes mal, puedes quedarte. Lo importante es que estés bien.-Dijo Hermione. La mire fijamente, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa ante su comentario. Todavía no lograba entender porque ellos se portaban asi conmigo, si apenas nos conocíamos de hace dos semanas.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-La pregunta broto de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.-Me refiero a preocuparse por mi.-Aclare ante sus miradas de confusión.

-Sé que te parecerá extraño, ya que apenas si te conocemos.- Dijo Ginny. _Muy extraño en verdad,_ pensé.- Pero la verdad es que contigo nos la llevamos muy bien a pesar del poco tiempo.

-Ginny tiene razón.-Corroboro Hermione.- A pesar del poco tiempo, siento como si ya te conociera y te hemos cogido mucho cariño, porque además nos has defendido contra esas serpientes y no te has dejado vencer.

Con cierta sospecha penetre su mente, intentando descubrir la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero al hacerlo no encontré nada diferente de lo que me estaba diciendo, solo confirmaciones de ese "cariño" que me tenían. _¿Cariño? _Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no sentía eso por nadie, inclusive mi padre.

-He bueno…yo…gracias.-Dije vacilante. Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero Ginny tenía la vista fija en mi escritorio.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que tienes muchas cartas ahí.-Dijo y me gire para ver no menos de diez cartas sobre la mesa. Extrañada me acerque y las tome, asegurándome que su destinatario era yo.

-Si es cierto, ¿Pero porque?

Les indique que se acercaran y abrí el primer sobre. Una letra en tinta negra que decía:

_Va a haber un baile y quería pedirte que fueras conmigo._

_Un admirador._

-¿De qué está hablando?, ¿Cómo asi que un baile?-Les pregunte.

-Si es que va a ver un baile, no te lo habíamos comentado porque te sentías mal, pero ya lo sabes.-Dijo Hermione.-Pero me sorprende que te inviten, ya que se supone que las chicas invitan a los chicos.

-Eso quiere decir que dejaste a más de uno loco Selene.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Con emoción Ginny se sentó a mi lado, y luego de pedirme permiso, me ayudo a abrir las demás cartas. Ella tenía razón todas eran para el baile, aunque habían algunas para pedir citas. Al final Hermione se nos unió y entre las tres terminamos de revisar la inesperada correspondencia.

-Oye mira, esta se ve interesante.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte.

-Porque está escrita con tinta verde, y esa es una marca que indica que…

-¿Qué?

-Es obvio Selene.-Explico Ginny.-Significa que es de un Slytherin.

**DRACO P.V.O**

_Perfecto,_ pensé. _Tras del hecho de cargar con la reputación de mortifago, ¿Ahora me toca hacer esto?, _me dije mientras salía de mi cuarto. Ya había enviado la carta con mi obligatoria contestación, además de terminar con otras cosas que debía hacer.

-Oye Tío hasta que por fin sale alguien, ya estaba aburrido.-Me sorprendió la voz de Blaise. Este estaba sentado al lado de las cenizas de la chimenea, con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise?-Pregunte con fastidio, sentándome en un sillón.

-No te vengas a desquitar conmigo Draco.-Dijo recostándose.-Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo parece confinado en su habitación.

-¿Si?

-Si ni Theodore ha querido salir, dice que tiene varias cosas pendientes.-Respondió con un bostezo.- ¿Y bien las hordas de invitaciones de chicas desesperadas te ha llegado?

-No todavía.-Conteste llevándome una mano a la cabeza.-Igual no creo que vaya a terminar yendo a ese estúpido y ridículo baile.

-¿Tan mal te tienen?-Pregunto Blaise burlón.

-No hablemos más de eso.-Dije con voz autoritario y él se calló al instante. Cuando empiecen a bajar los que estén en sus habitaciones diles que deben estar a medianoche en la aquí en la sala común.

Di mi orden y me levante, saliendo al pasillo de las mazmorras.

No había dado ni llegado al comedor para desayunar, cuando me vi abordado por Pansy y Astoria, ambas con la excusa de querer decirme "algo muy importante". Conociendo perfectamente sus intenciones seguí con mi camino, entrando por la puerta y caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ellas continuaron pegadas a mí, pero notaron mi poca disposición para hablar, por lo que se conformaron con estar cerca de mí.

Vi a varios de mi casa hablando en cuchicheos, por lo que me acerque disimuladamente y dije:

-A medianoche en la sala común, tengo algo que comunicarles.

Ellos asintieron y volví a mi lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Nott acercarse y termino sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Y Blaise?-Pregunto.

-En la sala común, y creo que estaba esperándote. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ahh es que salí temprano de mi habitación esta mañana, tenía varias cosas que hacer.-Se excusó.-Te escuche decir que va a haber una reunión hoy.

-Si asi es.-Dije secamente.

-Ah bueno es que pensé…

Corto la frase y miro hacia otro lado, justo cuando la puerta del comedor era nuevamente abierta. Por ella entro Grey, acompañada de la pequeña comadreja y de la sangre sucia, ambas hablando animadamente y haciéndole preguntas.

Desde el dia del duelo no la había visto, y obviamente había notado su falta los días anteriores. Ahora que la veía me daba cuenta de que estaba más pálida de lo normal y parecía que se estaba recuperando de alguna enfermedad. La mire mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, con expresión pensativa y tal vez un poco divertida.

-Que…-Escuche la voz de Theodore. Voltee a mirarlo, pero él no me miraba a mí, sino que su mirada había caído en la misma persona que yo había observado hace unos pocos segundos. Fruncí el ceño y dije:

-Nott.

-Ehh.-Dijo distraído.

-Más te vale estar ahí esta noche.-Dije. Mire mi plato, ya no tenía apetito. Disimuladamente mire al frente justo cuando Grey decía algo. Puse atención y la escuche decir:

-No, mejor escogeré a mi pareja el dia del baile.

Apenas termino de decir eso, medio comedor (o eso me pareció) se quedó mudo. Todos tenían la vista fija en ella, interesados. Cuando me di cuenta de que yo era uno de esos mi rabia aumento y me erguí con agilidad para salir del comedor. Pero mi movimiento no pasó desapercibido, y los ojos de Grey se posaron sobre los míos. Ya volvían a ser dorados y no negros. Me miro curiosa y no desvió sus ojos hasta que estuve en la puerta.

**SELENE P.V.O**

-Si sabes que tendrás a más de medio colegio expectante.-Dijo Ginny.-Vas a ser muy perseguida.-Me guiño el ojo.

-Tendrán que aguantarse.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Apúrate Ron.-Dijo Hermione, cortando la conversación.

Ya al verme liberada devolví la vista hacia la puerta, pensativa. El rostro de Malfoy me había causado curiosidad, ya que se veía enojado y frustrado por alguna razón. Al mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes no encontré nada raro, hasta que me topé con la extraña mirada de un joven de cabello y ojos negros. Lo reconocí por ser uno de los integrantes del estúpido grupo de Draco Malfoy, y lo mire ceñuda. El sin embargo no me imito, sino que mantuvo su expresión reflexiva, sin desviar la mirada.

-Chicos voy a adelantarme.-Dije. Ellos no pusieron resistencia y salí del comedor, deteniéndome en el vestíbulo. Ahí no encontraría nada que me ayudara con las preguntas y pensamientos que tenía ahora, pero por lo menos me evitaba tener que poner buena cara ante los demás magos.

_¿Por qué me habrán llegado tantas invitaciones?, ¿Sera que en verdad no pase desapercibida antes estas criaturas?, ¿Se harán ellos una idea de a lo que se están exponiendo?_

Todas estas preguntas me tenían medio distraída, ya que no podía encontrar una respuesta. Jamás me había visto en este tipo de situaciones, ya que en casa nunca había salido con nadie, y apenas si me permitieron ir a los bailes de los diferentes clanes. Los chicos y todos esos sentimientos me eran indiferentes, pero si quería aparentar tenía que tomar alguna decisión respecto a esto. Por suerte, en este caso, era la chica quien invitaba y podía hacerme la desentendida hasta el dia del baile.

De repente imagen de la hoja con la tinta verde apareció en mi cabeza. _¿Podía en serio pertenecer a un Slytherin?, pero ¿A quién rayos? Hasta donde tengo entendido les caigo mal a todo ellos, ¿No?_, me dije. Obviamente al estar ya enemistada con el más popular de esa casa me había ganado el odio de los demás, pero hasta ahora no había hablado con ninguno de ellos, solo Malfoy. Cuando pensé en el me detuve. _Malfoy, no, ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?, si ya nos odiamos y nos hemos enfrentado desde que llegue. ¿Y si es una broma?, ¿Si solo lo hace para tenderme una trampa y hacerme pasar una humillación peor que la del duelo?_

Cuando volví a la realidad, me di cuenta de que estaba en un pasillo diferente. Tal vez al pensar tanto empecé a caminar, y no lo había notado. Seguí caminando, pero el sonido de unos leves pasos tras de mi me alerto de inmediato, y metí mi mano en mi bolsillo, sacando mi varita. Aunque no tenía aun mucha experiencia con ella era la única arma con la que podía contar ya que mis otros poderes me delatarían.

Los pasos sonaban más fuertes a medida que trataba de alejarme, y en una esquina vi mi oportunidad de atacar.

-¡Quieto!-Exclame volviéndome, con la varita en alto. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros me miro nervioso, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Reconocí su rostro, era el chico de Ravenclaw con el que me había topado el lunes, quien luego me acompaño a la clase de encantamientos.

-Tranquila.-Dijo pacifico.

-Creí que eras…-_¿Quién?_, me dije. Un rostro puntiagudo y unos ojos grises aparecieron en mi mente.

-¿Qué era quién?-Pregunto.

-Nadie.-Dije recobrándome.- ¿Por qué me seguías?

-Es que te vi salir del comedor y quise saludarte, pero te fuiste muy rápido.

-¿Quisiste saludarme?-Pregunte no muy convencida.

-Si supe que estos días estuviste indispuesta. También quería preguntarte si ya te sentía bien.

-Si ya me siento bien… Bradley.-Dije recordando su nombre. El sonrió y bajo las manos.

-Eso es bueno, Selene.-Dijo mi nombre con nerviosismo. Se quedó un momento callado.- ¿Y cómo te fue en el duelo?-Su pregunta me hizo recordar ese horrible lunes, y la sed agobiante que había tenido.

-No muy bien, mejor no hablemos de ello.

-De acuerdo, oye ¿Si vas a ir al juego de Quidditch de sábado?

-No sabía que había un juego.-Reconocí.-Pero si tal vez vaya.

-Que bien, juego mi equipo contra los de Hufflepuff.-Se quedó callado.-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, ojala nos veamos el dia del partido.-Dijo sonriendo. Sin saber porque le devolví la sonrisa, mientras lo veía desaparecer por otro pasillo.

Iba a girarme pero otra respiración me detuvo, una que se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

-¿Otra vez mostrando tu sucia cara por aquí Grey?-Pregunto una voz fría, arrastrando las palabras.

-La única cara desagradable aquí será la tuya Malfoy.-Le respondí sin darme la vuelta. Unos segundos después su cara enojada quedo frente a la mía.

-Y yo que pensaba que al fin me había deshecho de ti. ¿Qué paso Grey?, ¿Tanto trauma te dejo el duelo?

No le conteste, lo mejor era dejar que se peleara solo.

-Ya veo que sí, pero eso te buscaste por meterte conmigo.-Siguió alzando el rostro con prepotencia.

-Di lo que quieras.-Por un momento pensé en irme, pero recordé la "bromita" que él me había enviado.-Y ni creas que voy a caer en tu maldita trampa Malfoy.-No se movió.-Creo que eso de nadarme una nota con una invitación al baile es caer demasiado bajo, hasta para ti.

-¿Una nota de invitación?, a ti definitivamente te comieron el cerebro Grey, tal vez fue un escreguto de cola explosiva. Yo jamás invitaría a una Gryffindor a un baile, y mucho menos a ti.-Dijo con desprecio. Por alguna extraña razón sentí un pinchazo ante sus palabras, pero luego lo que sentí fue más odio.

-¿Te vas a atreverte a negarlo en mi cara?, ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que escribió con la tinta verde esa nota?

Pude notar, apenas termine de hablar, que mis preguntas lo sorprendieron. _Ósea que él no fue,_ concluí. Esto solo provoco que mi ira aumentara y me aleje, sin detenerme hasta llegar a la sala común.

**DRACO P.V.O**

Me quede como mudo, sin decir nada y ella se fue, claramente enojada.

-Draco tenemos que irnos.-Dijo Pansy, apareciendo de repente y tomando mí brazo. Desperté y la seguí.

Entre clase y clase, las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que podía haber contado, hasta que estuve finalmente en la sala común de Slytherin, a pocas horas de la reunión. Mis compañeros probablemente se encontraban ahora en el comedor, ya que no había nadie aquí. Me recosté en el sofá, pensando. _¿Alguien de Slytherin se atrevió a invitarla al baile?, ¿Pero quién?,_ me pregunte. Descubrí que la idea no me gustaba para nada, pero sin saber el porqué.

Con parsimonia me metí a mi habitación, y me quede acostado en la cama hasta que reloj marco las doce en punto. Me levante y baje, encontrándome con los demás junto a la chimenea. Los murmullos de curiosidad y los cotilleos cesaron apenas me vieron, y quede de espaldas al fuego y mirándolos con fijeza.

-Hay noticias.-Dije sin preámbulos, yendo directo al grano. Algunos se sorprendieron, otros se mostraron interesados, y pocos como Nott y Blaise, les note en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de preocupación.-Y también hay nuevas órdenes.

-¿Y qué dicen los mortifagos?-Pregunto un chico rubio, llamado Jaid. Lo mire unos momentos de forma asesina, logrando intimidarlo.

-Tenemos que buscar algo. En sí, lo que va a resucitar al señor tenebroso.

Todos los ojos de la sala, adquirieron un brillo maligno, excepto dos.

-Estuve investigando y solo hay una cosa que nos podría servir, la piedra de la resurrección.-Continúe.

-¿Y esa piedra no la tenía Potter?-Pregunto Daphne, la hermana de Astoria.

-Es lo que hay que averiguar, pero debemos empezar la búsqueda. Nos reuniremos aquí a esta hora la otra semana y nos organizaremos para empezar a buscarla.-Todos asintieron.-Es todo.

Poco a poco la sala se fue quedando vacía, hasta que solo quedamos Blaise, Theodore y yo.

-¿No tenemos opción verdad?-Pregunto Nott y negué con la cabeza. Los tres estábamos en la misma situación, ya que no lo hacíamos por gusto, sino por obligación. Nuestras vidas y las de nuestras familias dependían que siguiéramos esas órdenes.

-¿Y cómo haremos para acercarnos a Potter y a sus amigos?-Pregunto Blaise. Nos quedamos pensando.

-Eso es imposible, porque ni el, ni la come libros, ni Weasley nos van a decir nada.-Aclaro Theodore con obviedad.

-¿Y qué hay de la nueva?-Pregunto Blaise. Mi cuerpo se tensiono ante la mención de Grey, recordando lo que me había dicho de una invitación con tinta verde.

-No.-Dije cortante.-Déjenme que yo me encargue de averiguar lo de Potter.

Ninguno discutió a mi veredicto y, después de despedirse, ambos se fueron a su habitación. Cogí una butaca del rincón, y me senté muy cerca al fuego, con la mente ida, pero no pensando en la difícil tarea que me había sido encargada, sino en las ganas de atrapar al que se había atrevido a enviarle la nota a Grey.


End file.
